


海拉的娱乐

by stevepancake



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: BAMF Loki (Marvel), F/M, Gen, Loki (Marvel) Angst, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:07:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 50,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23453761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevepancake/pseuds/stevepancake
Summary: 这篇文接雷神二，海拉不是洛基的女儿，而是一个古老的生物，自封为冥界女王，拼命地在寻找乐子。可是活得太久很难再找到新鲜的乐趣。她一直在观察活人的生活，然后她发现阿斯加德的骗子具有很高的娱乐性。在她的帮助下，洛基死而复生，去为他自己心中的疑问找寻答案。 但是现在奥丁已经死了，雷神索尔放弃了他与生俱来的权利而选择了中庭。 王位落入仍然愤怒的灾难之神，一个仍然在为失去母亲而悲伤的男人的手中。会发生什么呢？ 他会把索尔留在中庭还是折磨他？ 希夫和三勇士能否在洛基的控制下幸存？ 他会明智地统治阿斯加德，还是会带来诸神的黄昏？
Comments: 42
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Hela's Entertainment](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8179390) by [melWinter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/melWinter/pseuds/melWinter). 



第一章

仙宫-遥远的过去

小男孩坐在长凳上，稚嫩的脸上有双绿眼睛。一道身影在他的左手边坐下，他瞥了一眼过去，是个光精灵，她有着苗条的身形和不同寻常的颜色。苍白的肤色固然很常见，但长长的黑发却是不寻常。她的穿着打扮像个贵族，可是举止太放松，甚至可以说有点太随意了。也许她根本不是个贵族。不过也可能她只是有些不拘小节。

“王子好像不开心呀。”

洛基在长凳上稍稍坐直了身子，假装不经意地用手背匆匆抹去脸上的泪水。他现在只有六季大，用凡人的历法算大约五十岁。除了母亲没有人关注他。所以她主动和他搭话让他吃了一惊。他哥哥倒是有关注他，当然了，那只是为了鼓动他一起去训练场。索尔马上就八岁了，他的注意力已经全部转移到学习怎么成为阿斯加德最厉害的武士上了。

他的穿着虽然符合他的身份，但是裤子膝盖处的泥污暴露出他刚刚摔了一跤的事实。 他的手指拨弄着深绿色外衣的下摆，声音平静而优雅。 “我很好，谢谢。”

她咯咯地轻笑出声，眼睛里闪烁着逗趣的光芒，她也有一双绿眼睛，比洛基自己的眼睛颜色暗一点。 “哦，我的王子... ... 难道没有人告诉过你对朋友撒谎是不礼貌的吗? ”

洛基抬起头，眉头微蹙，一脸困惑：“什么朋友？”

“如果你愿意，我可以做你的朋友。” 她转向他，嘴角噙着一抹得意的笑，故作神秘地说： “我观察了你一辈子，觉得你很有趣。”

“真的吗？ 我们见过吗? ” 洛基惊讶地睁大了绿眼睛。 她看起来并不眼熟，但话又说回来，他刚刚到了参加官方宴会的年龄。 最近有很多人向他介绍自己。

“我们不是刚刚已经这么做了吗？” 她一边回答着，一边又笑了起来，笑容温暖亲切。

这成功地把洛基逗笑了，气氛变得轻松愉快起来。“你有名字吗? ”洛基问。

她被这孩子气的问题再一次逗乐了，“嗯，我希望如此。 我叫海拉。”

洛基颇有教养地朝她点头致意， “很高兴认识你，海拉。”

海拉回了礼，显然被洛基故作成熟的举止再一次逗乐了. “我也很高兴认识你。”

他的眉头又犹豫着皱了起来，脸上泛起一丝窘迫的红晕。“你怎么知道我在说谎？”

海拉并不会轻易被冒犯，尤其是对她说谎。一些她觉得特别具有娱乐性的人都是谎言大师。她不屑一顾地说：“这是我与生俱来的天赋。你愿意和我分享它吗？”

“那怎么可能？！” 他稚嫩的声音里充满自信，认定自己是对的。

“一切皆有可能。也许不太可能， 但从来不是不可能。” 她慢慢地扬起眉毛，奇怪地看了他一眼。 忍不住继续问道： “难道你在魔法学习中没有学到这一点吗? ” 他垂下了头，使得她不得不也低下头看向他，好奇地问: “怎么了? ”

洛基看着地面，平静地说： “他们取笑我学习魔法，所以我不再学了。” 他的手指下意识地掸了掸马裤上的污迹。

海拉气愤地哼了一声。 阿萨人， 如此强大的生物，却又如此愚钝无聊。 他们嘲笑一个男性巫师的行为并不令人觉得意外。 在她看来，他们不过是些肌肉过度发达的恶霸。 只要看着洛基，她就知道他永远不会像这里的其他孩子那样健壮。 还有更多的理由让他们嘲笑他。 他小小年纪可能还不明白，但是魔法将是他最大的盟友。 也许有时是他唯一的盟友。

她伸出手掌，一个火球凭空出现。 他痴迷地看着，苍白的小脸上一双绿眼睛瞪得溜圆。 海拉激情澎湃地对他说： “永远不要让他们夺走你的本来面目。 魔法选择了你，你将是有史以来最强大的法师，可以让世界树屈服于你的意志。 为你自己而战吧，洛基。”

他皱着眉头，不自觉地嘟起嘴说到： “他们比我块头大。”

海拉掩饰着自己的兴趣，但还是忍不住用食指轻戳了一下他的下嘴唇，同时火焰消散在她另一只手中。 海拉的动作吓了洛基一跳，眼睛瞪得更大了。他意识到自己的错误，赶紧抿住嘴唇，脸也红了起来。 母亲一再警告他，作为一名武士撅嘴是非常不合适的。

她饶有兴致地扬起嘴角。 “那我就教你一招，帮你对付那些大恶霸。”

洛基打量了她一会儿，脸上的红晕渐渐褪去，然后果断地点了点头。 “好吧。 我们可以做朋友。” 于是她给他演示了一些技巧，一些武器专家不会同意的事情，因为这些招数很可能会弄伤对手。 海拉教完洛基，他们回到长凳， “你现在得走了，是不是? ” 洛基问到，其实他已经知道了答案。

“是的，但我想送你一件礼物。”

她的手移动的方式像是在使什么花招，但他知道她不是。 她把手里的东西按在他的手掌上。 他仔细查看着这个用某种金属制成的小圆盘，上面雕刻着复杂的符文。

“这是什么? ” 洛基眉头紧锁地问道，同时仔细端详着圆盘的两面。

海拉耸了耸肩，眼神瞟向远处。 “中庭人有一句谚语。” 她微妙地皱了下眉头。 “不... ... 我总是把过去和未来混为一谈... ... 他们会有一种说法。好吧，这是一张免死金牌。”

洛基低头看了看那个像硬币一样的东西，疑惑地问 “一张牌? ” 他看到战士们玩的那些牌，和这一点也不像。

海拉开怀大笑起来，显然他提出的所有有趣的问题让她觉得很开心。“这么说吧， 如果你死了，你可以利用这个获得一次重生的机会。”

“怎么做呢? ” 洛基对瓦尔哈拉非常熟悉，他阅读过所有他能找到的关于英灵之地的书籍，以及其它只要是有提及瓦尔哈拉的资料。 他从没听说过有什么方法可以从这永恒的荣耀之地回来。

她得意地笑了一下，然后从洛基的眼前消失了，这让他惊讶得下巴都要掉下来了，大睁着双眼找寻她的踪迹。 她人虽然不见了，但她的声音仍然回荡在空气中： “来找我，你就知道怎么做了。”

\---------------------  
斯瓦尔特夫海姆 - 现在

洛基默默地看着自己的身体。准确点说，他站在离地二尺的空中俯视着他曾经的身体，现在已经是一具尸体，俯卧在地上。

他死了，尸体被遗忘在斯瓦尔特夫海姆的荒原上。他被那个杀死母亲的怪物捅了个洞穿，不过同时他也要了那个暗黑精灵的命，算是为母亲报了仇。但是就这么着让他的尸身躺在这里，任由它慢慢腐烂也太不敬了。如果他还活着会气疯的。虽然索尔在和他的凡人小情人携手去拯救宇宙之前有体面地安置他的遗体，但他怀疑雷神还会不会回来寻找他，妥善安葬他。

但是他已经死了，这一切都不再困扰他了。现在他什么都感觉不到。自从洛基知道了自己的身世以来，一直折磨着他的怒火也已经不重要了。萨诺斯操控他的感情，让他憎恨奥丁所爱的一切，也都无所谓了。事实上他曾经如此真情实感所在意的一切都成了过眼云烟。

他往左边望去，一条金色的路径在他眼前展开，路的尽头是宴会大厅，那些被认为值得进入瓦尔哈拉的人们正在举杯欢庆他们的永生。母亲应该也在那里。尽管他满嘴谎言，但他的心不会说谎，而他的母亲总是比其他所有人都更懂得那颗心。虽然他是某个不知名的约顿海姆女人生的，但养育他的是弗丽佳。弗丽佳教会他第一个咒语，并且在他需要的时候，永远站在他的身边。在他心目中，弗丽佳才是他的母亲，并且永远都是。

他的内心有种强烈的欲望要去瓦尔哈拉找母亲，加入她们，作为放弃自己生命的回报。他能感到脚下有马蹄奔腾的震颤。毋庸置疑，女武神们正在赶来，收集他的灵魂，护送他去英灵殿。模糊间他觉得这挺可笑的，怎么忽然间大家发现骗子也是有价值的了。

阿萨战士曾经嘲笑他在战场上不那么光彩的战术，他们确信他的最终归宿将会是冥界尼夫尔海姆，因为他们认为他不是一个合格的阿斯加德战士。而现在那些人肯定正因为他被瓦尔哈拉接纳而愤怒地在英灵殿的大厅里地叫嚣着。能够看到这些傲慢家伙被打脸，让他几乎觉得去那里是值得的。

但他向右边望去，那边也有一条幽暗的小径，虽然不是纯粹的黑暗，但比暮色要暗的多。看不清路的尽头有什么，不过他也不需要看清。他知道这条路通向哪里。

虽说生者的世界没有什么值得他留恋的，但他还有一个问题迫切想知道答案。这是他做出的选择，他无声地叹了口气，转身踏入第二条路，再晚一会儿他就别无选择了。没人能从女武神的手里逃脱。

洛基沿着幽暗的小径，一路走进冥界。在海姆冥界的入口，他停下了脚步。地狱巨犬加姆挡住了路。这不朽的生物像一个屏障，把不受冥界海姆欢迎的生物挡在外面。冥界海姆和雾之国尼夫尔海姆是死亡之地，对于那些被生界抛弃的人，他们的归宿取决于他们的命运。

加姆是一头黑色的巨狼，它用四只金色的眼睛盯着洛基。但洛基诡计多端，即使已经死了也难不倒他。他露出灿烂的笑容，悄无声息地变出一个地狱蛋糕，然后动作夸张地把蛋糕放到加姆眼前的地上。据说人在活着的时候给过穷人面包，那他在死后就会得到一个地狱蛋糕，用以安抚海姆冥界的守卫，从而能够进入冥界海姆。

这身形巨大的守卫怀疑地看了他一眼，然后去闻那蛋糕。

一秒钟不到，加姆就抬起了大脑袋，它什么都没有闻到。随着一声轻笑，洛基和蛋糕的复制品都消失得无影无踪。他可从没给过穷人面包。身为王子，要说给穷人金子比给面包可能更合逻辑一些，不过洛基也没干过那事。守卫者不悦地咆哮着，但很快就安静下来，躺倒横在入口。

洛基知道为什么巨犬不再纠缠，女王在等他。

他沿着那条奇怪的小径悄无声息地走了下去。黑色岩石筑就的宫殿就在他的前方。那巍峨高耸的建筑从几英里之外就能看得一清二楚。那就是冥界女王的老巢，她也被称为死亡女神，或者如同洛基六岁遇到她时她自我介绍的海拉女王。

洛基脸上挂着危险的假笑，信步走入海拉的金銮宝殿。穿过大殿时他朝四周打量了一番。大殿的一边锁着很多的魂魄，无疑都是海拉在尼伏尔海姆收集来的，不光彩的，该死的灵魂。他们在此为自己曾经罪恶的人生而经受着永恒的痛苦折磨。

海拉慵懒地倚在她的王座上。她没有像洛基见过的那样伪装成精灵。而她的真面目，右半边脸如瓷器般白皙细腻，左半边脸则是可怕的骷髅。没有人知道她的来历。有传说她是洛基的女儿，这显然不对，她远比洛基大得多。她开始统治冥界的时候，奥丁的父亲鲍尔甚至还没出生。也许是他俩长相太过相似才造成这样的误会。

洛基在她的王座前五六步的地方站住。海拉看着他露出了狡黠的微笑。“哇。。。原来是洛基王子，多么令人惊讶啊！”

洛基掏出那枚他小时候她给他的硬币朝海拉抛了过去，咧嘴笑道：“我看不出你有什么好惊讶的。”

海拉抬手轻松接住硬币，甚至头都没动一下。她看着洛基：“我还没见过一个人可以去瓦尔哈拉却选择留在这里。”

“我为自己的变幻莫测深感骄傲。”洛基不屑地耸了耸肩，给了一个说的过去的理由。而实际上只有一个原因让他想要能活得更久一点点，为了去追寻一个答案。而为了这个答案，他可以不惜一切代价。

“的确，这正是我最喜欢你的地方。”

洛基挑了挑眉，歪着头好奇的问：“所以，就这样？我可以回去了？”

海拉把手里的酒杯伸出去，示意下人给她把酒斟满。不过她的眼睛却一直盯着洛基的脸。“基本上是这样。不过我很好奇你回去要做什么？”

洛基面无表情地说：“去找寻真相。”

她点点头，抿着她半边丰润的嘴唇，侧过脸，把骷髅那边掩藏起来。“嗯...有时候这把剑太锋利了。”

他看着她的眼睛慢慢皱起了眉头。那深邃神秘的眼睛里蕴含了无尽的知识。她对知识收集的疯狂程度和他收集秘密的狂热一样。他们两个在很多方面都能相互理解。“你了解...”

洛基话到嘴边停了下来，海拉从他细微的眼神移动判断出他不说了是因为有亡魂从大殿的墙壁穿越进来。海拉朝着他们大手一挥，把他们打发走。这些鬼魂已经死了太久，他们不再清楚周遭发生了什么，只是漫无目的瞎逛。即使是那些比较年轻的，他们在听，那又怎么样呢。

”他们已经死了。洛基，继续问。“

他抿了抿嘴唇，放松下来。“你对阿萨人有多了解？”

她的绿眼睛扫向一个正对着墙壁喃喃自语的阿萨武士。“任何一个种族都能在我这里找到几个。我对阿萨人的了解和对其他种族的一样多。”

“奥丁。”他拔高了声音，随着这个名字被说出，洛基心中百感交集。他知道他还没有复活，他的身体还在斯瓦尔特夫海姆，但是他突然又可以感知到那些错综纠结的，差点逼疯他的情绪了。他几乎又可以品尝到他自己的怒火。

海拉一点都不奇怪话题最终被引到奥丁身上。她肯定地点点头，“我知道他。” 她说知道，不是像一般性的对阿萨人的了解。她对奥丁有足够的了解。

“为什么他...?为什么？”洛基眉头紧锁，说不下去了。

他为什么骗我？他为什么当初要带走我？

洛基知道海拉对奥丁的行为也只是猜测。但毕竟她在这世上存在了那么久，他是倾向于相信她的判断的。他甚至希望是他自己误会了奥丁。

海拉盯着洛基想了一会儿，谨慎地开口说道：“为什么他要抱走一个约顿人的孩子，并且在养育他时严守他的真实身份这个秘密，可当这个秘密被发现时他又偏巧进入了奥丁之眠？”

“一开始我想是同情心驱使他，”洛基眨巴了两下眼睛，惊讶地看着海拉。“至少在他看清孩子身上的纹路，辨认出这是劳菲的孩子之前，是的。”

海拉轻轻摇了下头，“那之后他必须想法掩盖这个孩子的真实血统，不仅仅是为了保护这孩子，也是为了掩盖他作为一国之君那些不可告人的想法。我可以想象如果阿萨人知道了他们的国王连自己颁布的诏令都不执行的话，他们得有多么的愤怒。”

洛基摇了摇头，轻声问:“那他为什么要对我隐瞒这一切？”

听到这问题海拉笑了，“虽然我知道奥丁是个傻瓜，但我相信他至少是知道你一旦听到这个秘密会是个什么反应。他把你和索尔放在一起养育，对你还是有感情的。而且可能觉得不让你知道是为了保护你，毕竟这样的信息会为你带来烦恼。” 洛基不认同地哼了一声。“我只是在说我的观点，我的小王子。你相信与否是你自己的事。”海拉收起笑容，正色问道：“你对阿萨人又了解多少？”

洛基挑了挑眉说：“我可是被他们养大的。”

她点点头，稍稍坐正了一点。她那优雅柔和的声音飘了过来：“那你应该知道战死在沙场是每一个阿萨战士的梦想。五千年了，奥丁都没有失败过。但是诸神黄昏的预言，嗯...那将是对抗命运终结的光荣之战。

“什么预言？”洛基波澜不惊地问。但他面上的平静骗不过海拉。她知道在他强作镇定的背后是可以摧毁九界的怒火。奥丁这个老傻瓜没有意识到他在和他这个聪明绝顶又反复无常的儿子玩的游戏有多么的危险。

她把十指相对，小心翼翼地说：“预言说你会带来阿萨人的灭亡。即使按我的口味来说，这也有点儿太荒诞不经了，实在令人难以置信。”

“奥丁知道这个预言。”洛基的声音里带上了一丝愤怒，勉强才维持住平静语气。

海拉耸耸肩表示同意。“他也许不相信，但这给了他一些启发。”她的绿眼睛看向远方，仿佛她能从王座上看到阿斯加德一样。也许她真的能看到。“一个像索尔那样的孩子，你再怎么逼迫他也不会挑起战争和自己的人民作对。”

洛基咧嘴一笑，露出森森白牙，“而一个像洛基这样的孩子...”

海拉点头，接着他的话说下去，“一个已经感到被拒绝被放逐了的孩子...”

“会很愿意做这件事。”洛基攥紧了拳头。

海拉再次表示同意。“也许这就是他愚蠢地想指望的事。”一个阿萨战士在战争中光荣战死，或者是做出自我牺牲都会让他们立刻进入瓦尔哈拉。“对于阿萨人来说，没有什么比平静的老死更可怕的了。”阿萨人如果是老死或者因病死亡，也是有可能进入瓦尔哈拉的，但是魔法和世界树会根据他们生前的所作所为来评判他们是否有资格。洛基想奥丁在担心什么，他到底做过什么能让自己这个国王失去进入瓦尔哈拉的资格。

洛基若有所思地看着远处。这虽然病态，却合乎逻辑，说得通。也许之前奥丁对他还有那么一点点感情，可最终都淹没在他对奥丁的用处的算计里了。一百年前，他可能会心存感激地接受这一点亲情的微光，为奥丁安排一个光荣的死法。

“那我偏不这么做。” 他笑了起来，“事实上，我另有好点子。”

海拉开心地看着他，残忍地笑道：“你会送来很多魂灵陪我吗？”

归根结底一切都是公平的。纵观九界，海拉是他唯一最坚定的朋友。也许这样形容海拉不太正确，但他觉得他这一辈子和海拉比和其他任何人都更亲近。

....而且海拉是那么的孤独。

他的绿眼睛闪闪发亮，呲牙摆出一个邪恶的坏笑：“至少会有一个。”

\-------------------

**阿斯加德**

“...洛基...”这是奥丁在倒下前说的最后一个字。洛基退去伪装，漠然地看着瘫倒在地上的这个他曾经称呼为父亲的男人。

没有长篇大论的说辞，没有愤怒焦虑。他只是扮作一个小兵，混进阿斯加德，向奥丁报告了他自己的死亡。他甚至没有做出任何残忍的举动，只是想看看对于他的死奥丁有什么反应。听到消息后奥丁脸上的表情说明了一切。遗憾，短暂的难过痛苦。但在他倒向王座前的台阶之前，洛基看清了他眼中的其余感情：失望，还有绝望。

骗子得到了他为之返回人间所追寻的答案，可他宁愿没有。海拉是对的。

洛基没有走开，默默看着这个比他更善于说谎的人。奥丁只是再一次进入了奥丁之眠。最近这样的情况越来越频繁发生。频繁到所有人都能感觉到奥丁已经时日无多了。

怒火依然像一头野兽在他心中咆哮冲撞，把那仅剩的温情和悔恨撞击得支离破碎。他在心里迅速权衡了一下是否要给与奥丁他所期待的死亡。一把插入心脏的匕首可以解决问题，干净利索。但他随即摇了摇头，这样无疑会把奥丁送入瓦尔哈拉。他太生奥丁的气了，觉得这样做对他太仁慈了。还有另一种可能，他可以把奥丁伪装成他自己的模样，重新投入地牢，不会有人质疑一个次子的默默死去，甚至没有人会知道。

但是洛基比那要聪明。他觊觎王位无非是想证明奥丁错了。但真要成为他又爱又恨的那个男人，会让他陷入疯狂而无法自拔。好在他还保有一丝理智。

静默了一会儿，洛基挨着老国王坐到台阶上，伸了伸腿。他知道奥丁能听得见，即使是在奥丁之眠时。现在只有他们两个，没有外人。洛基笑了下，然后说到：“正如我准备向您禀报的，全父。洛基的尸身在斯瓦特夫海姆。但他和海拉会面之后他拿回了自己的身体。哦，对了，我被承认能够进入瓦尔哈拉，但是我为了不让您如愿选择回来。”

洛基心中的疑问已经或多或少得到了解答。奥丁曾经爱过这个男孩，却又为这个男孩没能成长为他所期望的那样而不耻。他成长为一个出色的法师而不是阿萨战士，他不像奥丁那样思考问题，而且拒绝像这里其他人那样被约束。洛基讨厌传统，拒绝做那些别人期待他去做的事。他对规则毫无兴趣，不屑一顾。

也许曾经在奥丁心里还有一点亲情，但是他发现洛基对于他的死亡更有利用价值，他可以为他带来他毕生渴望的进入瓦尔哈拉的途径，并且与他怀念的弗丽佳相聚，不用再受哀思之苦。那点温情也就因此被淹没其中了。洛基很容易就能猜出其余的部分。奥丁对于洛基没有成长为一个对他阿谀奉承的人而失望。而后洛基竟然选择自杀，更让他觉得蒙受羞辱，他极力的掩盖了事实，不让阿斯加德人知道真相。而最关键的是，洛基太聪明太有主见，没办法成为奥丁想要的那种，对他感恩戴德的约顿海姆的傀儡国王，像华纳海姆的白痴国王霍尼尔那样。

而且让他顺从地辅佐索尔作为阿斯加德的国王，成就伟大荣光，更是没有可能。这从很久以前就不可能了。

“我知道你能听见我说话，奥丁。我知道即使在现在这一刻，你的意识还在和你自己的魔法斗争。但是你会一直沉睡下去，你的心跳会越来越慢，直到最后...停止。这一次没有人会再唤醒你。”

这就是为什么在老国王陷入奥丁之眠后母亲总是待在他身边。当然她是为了保护他，但同时也是为了能及时唤醒他，不让他沉入更深的睡眠，无法醒过来。她去世之后，他就只能靠他自己了。

“如果你醒了，那我们两个再来应对这件事。不过我怀疑你是否还能醒过来。”洛基不太确定如果奥丁真醒过来后会怎么。反正他不再惧怕死亡，而这世间也没有什么值得他留恋的。绿眼睛在奥丁倒下的躯体上流连了一遍，自嘲地笑了笑。“我不会杀了你，也不会去做任何事帮你达到死亡的目的。我把你的命运留给世界树来做评判，我会接受由此得到的任何结果，就像你曾经对我做的那样。”

洛基邪恶地笑着，目光中却分明透着犹豫和羞耻，为了他这个让奥丁自生自灭的主意。他虽然可能做事没有底线，但毕竟那是养育了他的人。他有点心软了。趁着奥丁没有醒过来，不能斥责他，他继续说了下去：“这多令人开心呀，你曾经极力掩盖并视为耻辱的自杀行为现在找上了你。提尔是怎么说的来着？作为一个懦夫死去也好过死于自杀。哦，不，那是你。提尔比你有趣一些。与其让这个家族蒙羞，不如一生下来就自生自灭算了。”

他突然耸了耸肩膀，好像他并不在意奥丁曾经对他说过的那些话似的。然后话锋一转，回到原来的主题：“最终索尔会回来。他回来时我会让他来做决定。当然了，不是关于你的命运，而是让他来决定谁来统治阿斯加德。”

索尔的回归只是个时间早晚的问题，在这之前洛基会伪装成奥丁坐在王座上。如果索尔同意接下王位，他会优雅地鞠躬卸任，为自己找一个合适的归宿。他所寻求的疑问已经得到了解答，再无兴趣留在人世。但是，如果索尔选择背离这黄金国度，洛基决定接手，带领阿萨人与自己同归于尽。

“凡人令他变得软弱。虽然按照你的标准他值得王位，但是现在他却不想要。多么的讽刺啊。如果索尔愚蠢地抛弃阿斯加德，我会照顾她的。而且我觉得他很可能会那么做的。”洛基语带讽刺地强调着他会 **很好地** 照顾阿斯加德。既然阿萨人渴望在荣耀中死去，作为国王，他乐见其成。

洛基把手悬在奥丁的太阳穴的上方，仿佛在梳理他散落的一绺白发，然后停了下来。“你也许奇怪为什么我不让你痛快地死去。答案很简单。你花时间教会索尔荣誉与爱。”他的声音因为想起过去奥丁愿意与索尔相处，却一直拒绝自己而变得苦涩。“你把所有精力都花在你的亲生儿子身上，没有足够的时间去正确教育这个让你蒙羞的骗子养子。但是我学会了憎恨，毕竟你给了我那么多。”洛基慵懒地换了个姿势，“所以，答案很简单。我恨你，决不会协助您达到您的目的。”洛基咧嘴笑了起来，脸上却没有一丝笑意。“好了，现在我带你回到床上去，我们一起等待你的继承人到来。”


	2. 第二章

**阿斯加德**

这一天阿斯加德宫殿外天气宜人。在金宫大殿之内，朝臣和议会成员分立两边。三勇士和希弗也在。他们正彼此对望，想要弄明白是谁给他们传的纸条坚持让他们来这里。

随着两扇大门徐徐打开，大殿内的人们都安静了下来，像见了鬼一样看着走进来的人。两天前索尔才回来过，又匆匆离去。他报告说洛基战死，描述了他遗体所在方位。书记官已经承认了洛基的英雄事迹，这足以令他升入瓦尔哈拉的英灵殿。虽然尸体还没有被找到，但灵船已经备下即将为他举行正式的葬礼。

所有人都睁大了眼睛看着来人，没人敢动，奥丁甚至不由自主地站了起来。他没有说话，看着这个穿着破损的金绿皮甲的身影一步步走近，来到离王座几步远的地方，停下了脚步。

两个人面无表情地互相审视着对方。然后奥丁开口，声音平静，仿佛对洛基的到来一点都不惊讶。“所以索尔报告的那些关于你的事都是你伪造的了？”书记官曾经记下了所有细节。索尔如何阻止暗黑精灵的行动，拯救了宇宙的光荣事迹。以及洛基为了拯救阿斯加德的大王子而牺牲了自己的高尚行为。奥丁已经在朝堂上向所有阿斯加德人宣讲了洛基的事迹，赦免了他的罪行，以确保阿斯加德皇家的二王子能够顺利进入瓦尔哈拉。“洛基，你为什么还要回来？没有人去搜寻你。索尔向我报告说你已经死了，像个武士一样光荣牺牲了。你本可以很容易溜走。”

所有人都在等着洛基反驳，等待着蛇蝎般恶毒的言辞从洛基的嘴里吐出。毕竟奥丁的这个小儿子向来以言语刻薄著称。

其实王座之上的人不是奥丁。真正的全父已经失去意识很久了。现在人们看见的不过是洛基用魔法变的一个化身。和他以往变的那些不同，这一个可以说话，可以互动。一道魔力支撑着冈格尼尔，看上去就好像是奥丁的幻像在握着它。

洛基没有回答。这场闹剧是他自编自导自演的，不过他心里痛恨这么做。他觉得这很没必要，他不需要向这些人为自己的清白辩解。但他也很清楚本应该什么样和事实是什么样是两码事。为了自己能成功登基，不致于引发内战，这场戏必须演下去。

因此在场的人都是他精心挑选的。一些人在武士中有影响力，另一些人控制着贵族和议会。而之所以希弗和三勇士也在现场，完全是因为洛基认为这几个傻瓜凡是涉及到他的事，如非亲眼所见，是绝不会相信的。

他紧抿嘴唇，抬手褪下一只手套，然后是另一只。手套掉在石质地面上，发出清脆的撞击声，在安静的大殿里回响。他手腕一翻，神奇地解开了身上轻甲的系带和搭扣，轻巧地脱下了铠甲和坎肩扔在地上。现在他身上除了皮裤只剩下一件绿色的内衫。

希弗虽然也和众人一样震惊，但她足够胆大心细。她和三勇士交换了一下眼神。他们和洛基在一起并肩作战了数百年，谁都不记得法师身上有过这么严重的伤。不过这也可能是一个精心策划的骗局。她比任何人都更了解洛基制造的幻像是摸不到的。所以她走上前去验伤。

她把手轻轻按在被利刃割开的衣服破口上，她能看见并触摸到布料之下的伤疤组织。勉强封上的大洞贯穿前心和后背，伤口还在愈合过程中。她检查得很彻底，但同时也很轻柔，尽量避免引发伤者的疼痛。她抬眼看向洛基，黑眼睛对上绿眼睛，骗子迎着她的目光，没有退缩。虽然他不喜欢和任何人有肢体上的接触，但他导演了这出戏就是因为口说无凭，尤其是从他嘴里说出的事，必须亲自向世人展示证据。

希弗转身恭敬地向正安静地看着他们的老国王鞠了一躬，说：“是致命伤，陛下。”

老国王从宝座上站起来，握着冈格尼尔默默地一步一步走下台阶。冈格尼尔的尾端撞击在台阶上的声音在大殿回响。他的目光移到那个半开半和的伤口上。致命的伤口无疑是洛基已经死亡的铁证，可他又偏偏活了过来。“洛基？”

洛基突然跪了下来，头垂在胸前。人群发出一声惊呼，希弗也被他突然的举动吓了一跳，后退了几步。所有人的眼睛都盯着洛基，没有人发现有那么一眨眼的功夫奥丁的形象变的透明了。骗子发现了他的幻象变得不稳，立即集中精神释放魔法，稳住奥丁的形象。

同时他开口说话，他的声音一如既往的流畅，极具感染力。“一旦我的伤口恢复得差不多能走，我就立即赶了回来。我谦卑地来到全父面前祈求您的原谅。我当尽力去完成任何您交给我的任务，接受任何您将施与我的惩罚。只要最终您能允许我返回阿斯加德，无论您让我做什么，置于何种地位，我都欣然接受。”

这一幕实在是太超现实了。也许大家想象过这样的场景发生，却没人相信洛基真的会做到如此谦卑。二王子总是一副盛气凌人的模样，傲慢自大，毫无诚意。不仅鄙视整个阿斯加德的社会，甚至连他们的国王都不放在眼里。

“还有吗？”，奥丁的声音依然平板，毫无波动，没人能猜出他在想什么。

洛基的肩膀垮了下来，声音颤抖着说：“求您了，父亲。我所做的一切能否赎清我的罪过？能否再次赢得您的爱？我的叛逆已经结束，如果您要求，我愿意发毒誓来证明我的心。”

奥丁稍稍后退了一步，以手撑住冈格尼尔。显然他和在场的其他人一样震惊。国王很快稳住身形。他缓缓地点了点头，说到：“你哥哥已经亲口证实你为了拯救他的生命而战死，因此我已经昭告天下，赦免了你以往的罪行。现在它依然有效。你的荣誉不应该仅仅是因为你幸运的活下来了而被贬低。”沃斯塔格和范达尔虽然心里有所怀疑却也提不出反驳的理由，尤其是对九界之上的全父。霍根一如既往的神情冷峻，若有所思，看向洛基的眼神满是质疑。希弗面色苍白，忧心忡忡地望着她的国王。奥丁虽然还在说话，但眼见着越来越虚弱。“你现在回来了，只希望象个平民一样。昔日的傲慢之人变得谦卑...”

冈格尼尔突然掉到地上。巨大的声响吓了大家一跳。奥丁失去了支撑，向后倒了下去。洛基眼急手快探身向前抓住了他。大殿中的所有人蜂拥向前围住他俩。可谁也不敢真正上前去触碰他们的君王。洛基小心翼翼地把他放到地上。

“快去传召伊尔！”

奥丁颤巍巍地抬起苍老的手，抚上洛基的脸颊，摸着他脸上的泪水。绿眼睛对上蓝眼睛。奥丁疲惫地闭上眼睛，“洛基，你不再需要惩罚。索尔已经放弃了王位，背离了他的人民。”希弗正因为索尔的缺席而心里不是滋味，听到老国王这么说，她和三勇士对望了一眼。他们都知道索尔返回中庭去了，却不知道索尔拒绝王位的事。在知道真相之后他们都有种被好朋友背叛了感觉。奥丁的手无力地垂了下去，脸色也渐渐变得灰白，他有气无力地说到：“你会接替他照顾好这个国家的。”

“父亲...”没人知道洛基在抗拒什么，不过也永远不会知道了。奥丁虽然声音虚弱，但他接下来说出的话让骗子立即闭上了嘴，“洛基.奥丁森...”，在场的每个人都倾身向前，竖起耳朵仔细聆听。“我现在正式宣布你为王位继承人。”

在场很多人都被奥丁这决定惊掉了下巴。有些人以为奥丁会派洛基去中庭命令雷神回归。而另一些人开始担忧一旦洛基统治了阿斯加德他们的命运会如何。

洛基看上去内心无比纠结挣扎，不过最终他还是下定决心，重重地点了点头：“如您所愿，陛下。”

“带领阿斯加德...走向光荣的未来！” 奥丁用尽最后的力气说出这句话。随着一声叹息呼出，他的身体沉了下去，不再动弹，在场所有人的一阵惊呼。

洛基难过地垂下头，将额头抵在他父亲的肩膀上。甚至伊尔挤进人群，跪在老国王的另一边时，他也没有动。伊尔无需触摸奥丁便能感觉到老国王的灵魂已经离开了他的躯壳。而一个无声的咒语让她更加确认这个事实。

伊尔慢慢站了起来，悲伤地垂下了头。在场的所有人都象她那样，鞠躬为国王的逝世默哀。

洛基抱着奥丁的身体。他的一只手紧紧攥着国王的金色铠甲，锋利的边缘割破了他的手，这样才能让他疼得挤出眼泪。他极力忍住不笑出声来，憋得浑身颤抖，喉咙咯咯作响，倒是像极了隐忍的哭泣声。

\-------------------

**冥界海姆**

奥丁懵懵懂懂地走着，满心狐疑。他很肯定自己的记忆出现了缺失，至于是什么他一点都不记得了。他记得索尔带着简.福斯特和洛基一起逃离阿斯加德，愚蠢地想要拯救那个弱小凡人的生命。他记得一个侍卫走进大殿，禀告洛基死于那个任务。那然后...

他的意识又回到眼前。他不知道自己是怎么从一个地方移动到另一个地方的。似乎有一只无形的手推着他往前走。当奥丁走进一个大殿，认出宝座上坐的是谁时，他惊讶得下巴都要掉下来了，原来他在冥界海姆！他扫了一眼大殿里的各种生物，然后看向半躺在宝座上的人：“这是怎么回事？”

海拉慢慢挑起她唯一的眉毛，脸上现出难以置信的表情。她用教导小孩子的口吻，慢条斯理地说：“这里就是冥界海姆呀。”人死了有段时间会失忆，这她见得多了。通常这种情况会持续几分钟到几小时。如果死亡的经历足够痛苦，也可能记忆永远不会消失。

得到海拉肯定的答复，奥丁僵住了，他这才意识到自己已经死了。但是傲慢驱使他气哼哼地质问海拉：“你在和阿斯加德的国王说话，怎么敢态度这么随便？”

海拉完好的半边唇角浮起一丝嘲笑，“我是这里的女王。另外，你已经不是国王了，洛基才是。”

“他--”听到海拉的话，奥丁再次震惊得瞪大了眼睛，张嘴想要说什么，又说不下去了。洛基还活着？他居然当上了国王？

其实还要再等几天洛基才会登基。但这只是可以忽略的小细节，海拉才不会告诉奥丁。她被奥丁的表情逗得暗暗发笑。“哇！这太难得一见了，我简直说不出话来。”

“索尔才是顺位继承人！”奥丁气急败坏的声音在空旷的大殿里回响。

海拉慢慢点了点头，伸出手让人再次蓄满她手里的酒杯。“是的，他曾经是。但是我相信你的大儿子回到阿斯加德后选择放弃王位，然后带着愧疚之心回中庭去了。王位自然由洛基继承。”看着奥丁的脸上渐渐现出恐慌的神色，海拉耸了耸肩。“我相信根据你父亲制定的法律，索尔可以选择当或者不当这个国王。不过骗子很聪明，他做了一些安排，让他的登基更顺理成章，不被阿斯加德人反对。”即使是海拉也为洛基觉得不公平。如果索尔指定任何人接替他，那帮子阿斯加德人都会毫不犹豫地接受。但就因为是洛基，就必须有人证以及无可辩驳的理由，他才会被接受。

奥丁低头不语，他的心思依然混乱。他已经死了，洛基继承了王位。想着想着，他又皱起了眉头：“为什么我会在这里？”

“当然是因为你已经死了。”看奥丁还是很疑惑，海拉浅酌一口，继续解释道：“你已经寿终正寝了，奥丁.鲍尔森。这很奇怪吗？”

那当然不是他的意思，而海拉也知道。他的意思是：为什么他在冥界海姆而不是瓦尔哈拉。“为了阿斯加德的荣耀，五千年来我战无不胜。难到这还不配进入瓦尔哈拉吗？”他的声音因为愤怒和不甘而拔高，最后吼了起来。

海拉对于奥丁的愤怒无动于衷，她稍稍向前探了探身，轻声问：“你怎么死的？”

“洛基--”

海拉不屑一顾地挥手打断他。“不对，洛基可比这聪明多了。再猜。”虽然海拉没有亲眼目睹发生过的事，但她远比全父要更了解洛基得多。洛基实在是太愤怒，不可能仁慈地杀死他，成全他的心愿。混乱之神会想尽一切办法不让奥丁得到他想要的。而奥丁最大的心愿就是能进入瓦尔哈拉。如果洛基杀死奥丁，他会顺理成章地进入那里。

奥丁两眼放空，努力回想发生过的一切。他记得一个侍卫孤身来到他身边，告诉他他的小儿子没能在与暗黑精灵的战斗中幸免。他回想起最后的时刻，轻声说：“我睡了过去。如果洛基还活着，并且坐上王座，那一定是他使了诡计。”

“但是你究竟是怎么死的呢？” 奥丁眨眨眼，吃惊地望向海拉。海拉不耐烦地瞪了他一眼，心想你会不知道？“直接的死亡原因跟你最后安息的地方可能有些关系。如你所指控的，他的诡计可能引发了你进入睡眠，但那不是导致你死亡的直接原因。”她残忍地嘲笑着奥丁，像看一个无知儿童那样看着他。“你不会真以为洛基会守在你的身边，适时唤醒你吧。尤其是当你背弃他，拒绝向他伸出援手之后。”海拉坐直了身体，对着那个现在是透明的影子郑重其事地说：“你死于身体的衰竭。”

“我被审判了...”奥丁紧紧抿住嘴唇，不再说下去。他被世界树判定有缺点。痛苦和挫败在他的内心挣扎，但他不会表露出来。

“这个男孩才是得你真传啊。”海拉的话像一记耳光扇在奥丁的脸上。奥丁僵在那里。海拉又啜了一口酒，一副若有所思的模样。“你的子嗣的确需要好好教育以成为一个合格的继承人。但你真应该多关注一下两个孩子里面小的那个。”奥丁皱眉望着她。“同情和恻隐之心都只对索尔，洛基从来没有得到过。但他的力量不容否认。”

奥丁粗声大气地吼道：“阿斯加德人不会服从于洛基的。”

海拉听了奥丁的话笑得一脸灿烂。“通常我会和你打这个赌，但打这个赌毫无意义，他是国王，他们正在服从于他。”她歪了下头，“也许你还不如说洛基不会屈从于你的阿斯加德，你的遗产。”洛基不会屈从于任何人，他会建立属于他自己的遗产。

她的眼睛扫过奥丁。他为什么会在这？总是得有个原因。海拉想着想着，眼睛里闪过一丝邪恶的光芒。“我好奇到底你哪里不配去瓦尔哈拉。虽然不至于坏到要去尼夫尔海姆，但冥界海姆是你唯一能去的地方，普通人的终极归宿。”奥丁瑟缩了一下。“是你一手导演的战争？还是你致无数人死亡的谎言？也许是比那些更近期的事？世界树一直对洛基都很偏爱。也许是你明知道他是无辜的，还把他投入地牢终生监禁。”

奥丁突然情绪失控，吼了出来：“他要为自己的行为负责！”

海拉竖起一根手指朝奥丁摆了摆，纠正他说：“如果他的行为是被别有用心的人操控的，那另当别论。即使是阿萨人也不会让一个无法控制自己行为的武士负责的。”她盯着奥丁看了一会儿。“至少在你父亲统治的时代不会这样。”

海拉一向对鲍尔的尊重多过奥丁。她知道如果洛基是由老国王抚养会有更好的结果。鲍尔虽然看重武士的力量，但他更清楚为了阿斯加德的永续留存，他需要一个聪明的王子。这就是为什么他违背传统，指定三个儿子中最小的奥丁为继承人。无疑奥丁对自己的亲生孩子不如领养的孩子聪明耿耿于怀，但是如果约顿海姆在鲍尔统治时期发动战争，鲍尔会杀光所有霜巨人，不留一个活口。所以很难讲洛基处境哪种会更好。

奥丁摇头试图为自己辩护，用那套一早说服他自己的仁慈论调：“那孩子疯了，等待他的只有两个选择，要么终生监禁要么被处死。我选择把他投入监狱为的是为了不让他的母亲更加伤心。”

海拉冷笑了一声，她的绿眼睛望向另一个方向，也许萨诺斯现在就在那个方向，那个疯狂的泰坦人一直想要摧毁九界。奥丁说的话只有部分是真的，他其实是想让弗丽佳还有他自己都能摆脱痛苦。

他的确爱过还是个小男孩时的洛基，但是骗子不再是个可爱的孩子已经很久了。事实上他已经长大，成了一个奥丁所不理解的男人。一个充满怨气，嫉妒和愤怒的人，因为他不相信阿斯加德加诸于他的命运，他的忠诚度备受质疑。

海拉缓缓点了点头：“是啊，他掉下彩虹桥，在世界树的枝桠间翻滚飘荡数月之久。深渊之中的寂静与黑暗逼疯了他，之后萨诺斯对他的操控更加剧了他的疯狂。”

奥丁一开始没有说话，如果他还活着的话，海拉的话会让他的心脏停止跳动。他慢慢转过身，惊恐地望着这位冥界女王：“...萨诺斯...”他从来不知道，甚至没有怀疑过疯狂泰坦人会是幕后黑手。他本应该知道的。他的脸因为懊悔而扭曲崩溃。洛基孤身一人，绝无可能与萨诺斯对抗。

海拉无所谓地耸耸肩，开心地弯起嘴角，显然奥丁的反应娱乐到她。“多么狡猾的家伙，他在洛基的心中播下对约顿人仇恨的种子。而你的人民教会他仇恨，最终那个男孩开始痛恨他自身的存在。然后泰坦人利用他对你的愤怒，加以改造，让他迁怒于你所心爱的一切。他所要寻求的不是死亡，而是彻底抹去他的身体的记忆...而这在不知不觉中正好满足了疯狂泰坦人的愿望。”

“我不知道...”奥丁本想辩解一下，但突然停了下来，他苍老的眼睛审视着海拉，语气充满责备地说：“你本来可以阻止这一切的。”是的，海拉不需要彩虹桥就可以穿行于九界。她的魔法虽然不一定比洛基更强，但也不相上下，毕竟她有积累了几千年的知识。

海拉面无表情的白了奥丁一眼，“我是死亡女神，你这个老傻瓜。我才不在乎你们这些人的死活。我是个自私的人，有着自私的野心。我只在乎能不能找乐子，如果我厌倦了这种生活，我会将我的死亡军团置于生者之上，打破平衡，斩断世界树，终结一切。”奥丁继续惊恐地望着她。海拉继续说：“你知道为什么你来这里我这么高兴吗？当那天到来时，我需要一个将军来领导这支军队。还有谁比在活着时从不知道什么是失败的阿萨人更合适呢？”

“我不会做的。”

海拉呲牙恶狠狠地说：“你的灵魂现在在我手里，鲍尔森。你别无选择。”

老国王沉默了好一会儿，然后缓缓点了点头，目光坚定地说：“索尔会阻止他的。”

“你儿子和你一样是个傻瓜。没人能阻止他，没人能控制他。洛基被称为混沌之神是有原因的。洛基选择启动这一系列事件...而九界只有通过他的选择才能幸免。”海拉的声音充满了嘲讽。但下一秒她又狡黠地笑了，“其实说起来，你本来可以阻止他的。”

“我？”

海拉坐直了身子，语气严肃，不再是那个嬉笑怒骂没有正形的女王，恢复成死亡国度的最高统治者的模样。她正色道：“任何人，无论是国王还是别的人，都无权拒绝一个被公认的孩子为他的亲人送葬。而你，剥夺了洛基为他母亲哀悼的权利。世界树不会轻易原谅这么不光彩的行为。”奥丁回瞪着她，身体僵硬，一动不动。“你知道吗？正是你的这个行为，让他的命运天枰倾斜，本来自从你的谎言被揭露，他对你爱和恨一半一半。如果你允许他参加葬礼，他大概最终会悄悄溜走，离开阿斯加德。”奥丁微微皱眉，对海拉的话将信将疑，而海拉会意地笑了笑，继续说下去：“现在他想让所有人为你的行为付出代价。”

“诸神黄昏不是真的。”奥丁肯定的说。 

海拉点头同意。“的确，这只是一个传说，一个童话。但是洛基是个聪明的孩子，因为悲伤陷入疯狂，他痛恨自身的存在，同时又为他所失去的亲人迁怒于阿斯加德。如果说有谁能实现诸神黄昏，那非他莫属。”她盯着自己的指甲看了会，然后露出一个嘲弄的微笑。“要不要我们打个赌？”

“打赌？”奥丁语带犹豫，他知道和死亡女神打赌似乎不那么明智。

海拉从她的王座上站起来，缓缓走下台阶。“鲍尔森，你会发现过了一两千年之后，死亡会变得单调无聊。最终我们看着其它生命占据我们的位置。明智的选择是让我保持开心，不无聊。我喜欢能给我带来惊喜的人，而那个男孩总是很擅长这么做。”她在奥丁面前停下脚步，盯着奥丁，仿佛能看穿他心底隐藏的所有秘密。而奥丁很肯定她真的能。“我赌那个男孩的努力会成功，否则他会被毁灭。”


	3. 第三章

**阿斯加德**

洛基在他的房间里不紧不慢地准备着。当他看着那套作为阿斯加德国王每天都要穿的正装，还是有那么一点感慨的。一个国王！

他回想了一下在斯瓦尔特夫海姆死而复生之后发生的事。海拉信守诺言，把身体还给了他。于是他乔装改扮，潜进阿斯加德。在奥丁陷入沉睡之后，索尔的出现只是个时间早晚的问题。他哥哥的行事一如既往地好猜：拒绝继承王位，以便回去中庭找他的同伴们。当他顶着奥丁的脸坐在王座之上时，他对索尔的退位有一点点开心。想着这一切，洛基笑了。

前几天在王庭上演的闹剧也是为了阿斯加德好。阿斯加德需要一个国王，于是他安排了这出戏，这样他就可以顺理成章成为国王，被这个金色的国度所接受。坐在王座上的是奥丁的幻影，而实际上真的奥丁那天早晨就已经死了。当然洛基也参与了演出，用他的魔法和幻术操控着剧情。以便内阁能够目睹一场颇具戏剧性的王权交替。另外洛基也确保索尔的死忠小团体也在现场，免得过后他们质疑他继承王位的合法性。只需一个快速的瞬移，在奥丁的幻象倒下时把他的真身替换上去，时间拿捏得恰到好处，刚好赶在艾尔宣布老国王已经去世之前。

现在所有的阿斯加德人都在哀悼老国王的逝世，而他的小儿子浪子回头，即将荣登宝座。阿斯加德要接受现实，过去的一页既将被翻过去。傻瓜，他们每一个人都是。洛基心里想着。

希弗是唯一一个试图分辨他的一切是幻象还是真实的人。他还知道霍根也对他有所怀疑。今天是他正式登基的日子，而对他的这些“朋友们”，他不得不有个交代。他的心中有了新的打算。那个凡人怎么说的来着？你要和你的朋友保持亲近，但更要和你的敌人保持亲近。杀了他们虽然是最简单的解决办法，但是因为某些原因，他不能那么做。

多愁善感。

当这个词浮现在脑海里时，洛基皱了皱眉。之所以他会有这样的反应是因为这个词不是用他自己的声音说出来的。感觉像是萨诺斯说的。

他在中庭的失败是他精心策划的。那之后他在阿斯加德的地牢里度过了将近一年的时间。其中大部分时间他都在试图把那个支离破碎的自己重新拼凑起来。但是独处对他毫无帮助。为此他创造了一系列自己的幻影，至少这能有助他记住他曾是谁的影子。

一个更年轻的洛基凭空出现，蓬松卷曲的黑色头发，身穿一件绿色修身长衫，外罩皮制的长坎肩，下身穿一条黑色马裤。这是大约五百年前的洛基，那个依然深信他可以赢得父亲宠爱的男孩。

少年歪了歪头，耸耸肩膀说到："情感让我们凝聚在一起。不正是因为有我们对母亲和索尔的爱才使得我们保住秘密，不让萨诺斯得逞吗？“

并不是说萨诺斯没能从他的意识里强行抽走多少东西，而是他还保住了几个秘密，没有全部让萨诺斯拿走。洛基缓缓地看向自己的幻影，语带讽刺地说：”难道不是这种爱先杀死了我们吗？”他一下子想起在斯瓦尔特夫海姆，他救了索尔的命，却搭上了自己的。

阿萨人一直认为他没有荣誉观，其实这大错特错。他只是不相信他们那套罢了。他信奉公平交换。索尔刚刚救了他一命，兄弟与否，他都应该还这个人情的。而且针对阿萨人，他觉得那些对他的蔑视也是要还回去的，这样才公平。

少年不以为然地笑了，“恶作剧和爱造就了你，即使没有这些事，你也会因为这两个原因毫不犹豫挺身而出的。”

一想起母亲，洛基的眼神冷了下来，“救他有什么用？他那么废物，连母亲都无法保护。”

少年悲伤地皱起眉头，母亲的死让他们心痛。没有愈合的伤口每一分每一秒都在滴血。“你并没有为这谴责他。”

的确，洛基特别想把母亲的死怪罪到索尔头上。但少年说得对，尽管有非常多的罪责他都算在雷神的头上，但是弗丽佳的死是他自己的错，需要被谴责的是他和其余阿斯加德人。洛基拒绝作出回应，甚至不敢看向自己的幻影。

男孩的表情变得更加温柔，他抓住了一个真相，必须说出来。“除去发生过的一切，在那一刻萨诺斯没有影响你。“是的，在斯瓦尔特夫海姆的那一刻，他决定不惜代价救索尔，这是他自己的意志。他成功了，也付出了代价，并在生命的最后一刻因为疼痛而喘着粗气，象个傻子一样的道歉。但是这一切都是他自己的行为，他自己的决定。

洛基扬手让幻象消失。他正式统治阿斯加德的时间到了。

\---------------------------

希弗大咧咧地坐下，说到：“他会杀了我们。”

范德尔从桌子上抬起头，皱着眉看向希弗：“谁要杀我们？”

加冕礼之后他们选择来这个小酒馆相聚。自从上次索尔被搅黄了的加冕礼之后，阿斯加德很久没有过这种奢华的大场面了。不过仪式并没有持续多久，更不用说因为没有老国王亲自将王位传授给新国王，整个仪式只是走走过场罢了。

令人惊讶的是，洛基拒绝选择冈格尼尔作为他的正式武器。他选择不使用武器，这简直闻所未闻，不过他有权这么做。

希弗没有回答他的问题。她的嘴唇紧紧抿在一起，神情严肃又带点自嘲。“或者他会让别人来替他做这件事。”洛基完全有可能会做的出来，而且骗子一向喜欢让别人替他去做那些见不得光的事。

范德尔又眨巴了两下眼睛，犹豫地问：“你是说洛基？”

沃斯塔格正盯着他的三明治，他咬一大口，一边吃一边说：“这个你不知道。”

希弗朝沃斯塔格做了个鬼脸，回头转向范达尔和霍根。“我们在谈论洛基。”她没再说下去，仿佛他们不需要更多解释。他们都知道洛基小心眼，报复心重，轻易不肯原谅别人，尤其是对那些他觉得冤枉他的人。

一直以来他们对洛基的信任都有所保留，直到约顿海姆事件，他们不再相信他。现在骗子成了国王，他们的处境岌岌可危。

霍根一直沉默不语，一副若有所思的样子。其他几个人焦急地沉默一会儿后，霍根点头总结道：“那当他召见我们的时候，我们要像武士一样前去，而不是像孩子一样藏起来。”

希弗气哼哼地说:“我不是建议我们躲起来，霍根。”

“那你的建议是什么呢？希弗？”沃斯塔夫停下吃东西问道。在他听来，那就是希弗的建议。

希弗几乎无法掩饰住痛苦的表情，她说：“中庭。”

他们都听出希弗声音里的犹豫和退缩。“去中庭历险是一回事...”沃斯塔格说不下去了，满心恐惧地想着自我放逐到中庭的后果，再也见不得他的孩子们。

几个人的脸上表情各异，没有说话。希弗无奈继续说下去：“也许索尔...”

霍根一拳砸在桌子上，”不行！“

希弗没有理会他，但接下来的话更加没有底气“...那是他与生俱来的权利。”

武士严肃地瞪着希弗，提醒她说：“他放弃了他的权利，也抛弃了我们。”

“那你倾向追随洛基？”霍根没有回答希弗的问题。

沃斯塔格是那个总是替索尔辩护的人，他说："他肯定有充分的理由这么做，我的朋友。“

范达尔想起他的父亲，”失去亲人对他来说是件很难过的事。“

大家的脸上都显出难过的表情。但是没过一会儿，希弗摇了摇头：”我们都有亲人失去，这就是武士人生的一部分，不足为奇。“

关于这点霍根比其他几个人有更深刻的感受。在阿萨人和华纳人的战争结束后，他永远的离开了华纳海姆。他的家族被屠杀殆尽，他没办法再留在那里，他曾深爱的土地，触目所及只剩一片血污。

”现在我们有无可辩驳的证据证明洛基还活着。如果我们告诉他，他肯定会回来。”希弗一边说着一边默默咽下不断从心头涌出的苦涩滋味。她的心里非常不是滋味：索尔选择和一个凡人在一起而不是她，索尔选择和中庭的人类为伴，而不是他们这些并肩浴血奋战数百年的战友。与此同时，一个小小的念头在希弗的心里升起，但这念头太有毒了，很快被她抛得远远的。那个念头就是：当他们几个过去在索尔和洛基之间总是选择索尔时，洛基是不是也是这种感受。

范达尔轻声反驳道：“可他又失去了父亲，尽管他可能现在还不知道。”

沃斯塔格眉头紧锁：“洛基肯定会给他发消息的。”

希弗不相信，她看出其他几人也露出怀疑的神色，“我们应该亲自去告诉他。”

看大家又陷入了沉默，沃斯塔格没话找话：“索尔的弟弟回来了...但是又失去了父亲。”

希弗犹豫了一下，站起来说：“如果我们能说服他回来，他可以证明自己是更好的国王人选。”话虽出口，但她自己都觉得心虚。

霍根默默摇了摇头。范达尔喝了一口手里的啤酒。这位金发的冒险家说话了：”这种讨论毫无意义。我们甚至都到达不了彩虹桥的桥头，更别说入口了。洛基会因为我们只是打算这么做就杀了我们的。“

希弗弯下腰，压低声音说：”我们以前这么做过，为了阿斯加德的利益。我们可以再做一次。你们也能看出来，索尔对阿斯加德来说更有利。”

霍根深吸一口气，小心翼翼地说道：“这都无关紧要了。”希弗看着他想要反驳，霍根抬手制止了她，“索尔放弃了王位，奥丁另外选择了洛基，而洛基接受了。”

西弗刚要张嘴说话，又被范达尔打断：“有很多人只认王座，希弗，他们不关心谁坐在上面。索尔现在回来只会引起轩然大波，引阿斯加德人为了谁有统治权而互相争斗不休。”女武士无奈坐了下来。

沃斯塔格点头同意。“他说得对，希弗。只有来一场荣誉决斗，索尔才能合情合理战胜洛基。”听了这话大家都沉默了。他们都很清楚这样的决斗有多残酷，失败者会死得多惨烈。抛开洛基对他们的威胁，虽然他们不信任他，但谁也没真心想他死。“我们都知道索尔决不会杀了他弟弟，所以他不可能去挑战他。”

希弗闷闷不乐地自言自语，“但这不是说洛基就不会试图杀掉索尔。”

范达尔歪头看向她说：“鉴于他差点为了索尔丢掉性命，我不太相信他会杀索尔。”女武士张了张嘴，却无言以对，她的脸上现出一丝困惑的神情。那位非常迷人的阿萨人总结性地说出了大家心里的想法：“索尔做了他的选择，可能对他自己来说是最好的，但对我们其他人来说不是。”是啊，没有理由，没有矛盾，只是一个无情的辞职。“现在是时候做出我们的选择了。”

沃斯塔格推开他的三明治站了起来，对于一个如此热衷于美食的人来说，这真是不寻常。“好吧，如果你们需要我，就去我家找我吧。我会和家人在一起。”

\-------------------------

“国王大厅到了，陛下。”

随着大门为洛基打开，仆人鞠躬示意。这个厅除了现任国王，没人敢进。里面保存的东西都有魔法封印，只有国王才能查看。围绕这个厅一直都有传言，但只有奥丁和前任国王们知道里面到底有什么。

对于阿斯加德来说，没有国王是不现实的，于是洛基安排了今天在阿斯加德众人面前举行的正式登基仪式，而没有再等组织一个涉及全九界规模的大型庆典活动。观礼的人群鱼龙混杂，既有心怀敬畏观看新王登基的平民，也有心情忐忑惧怕洛基加冕的贵族。这个加冕典礼自是不如原来索尔的那个筹划周全，但是老实讲洛基既没有时间也没有耐心去管，他的心思根本没在这里。

奥丁的葬礼定于三天之后。他做了能做的一切安排以显示对逝世的老国王的足够敬意。各国政要都已经接受邀请。到时候无疑他们会一眼看见坐在阿斯加德宝座上的骗子，还得向他致意。

洛基没有理会两边的门卫，径直朝前走了进去，绿色的披风随着他的步伐在身后飘扬舞动。两边墙上的火把也随之逐一点亮。墙上贴满了地图，描绘了那些恶名昭彰的战争。每幅图的下面都有装满记载死者名单的羊皮纸卷轴。英灵殿里竖立着镌刻了每场战役和阵亡将士的名字的石碑。而这里更像博物馆存放纪念品一样。

到走廊一半的地方，洛基发现右手边有个拱门，里面是一间装满书籍的屋子。

图书馆里没有的魔法书，仅从那些书名就能判断出来。

还有奥丁写就的历史和鲍尔写的，以及其他国王的。

屋子中央摆着一本打开的书，里面记载了每个阿萨家庭的族谱。他的手指翻过书页想要看看他自己的。当然了，索尔毫无悬念的顺位继承权充分印证了他自己不是奥丁亲生的。要不是为了自己能顺利成为阿斯加德的王，他才不会自编自导那场闹剧认奥丁为父，做个迷途知返的好儿子。

不过他清楚地看见自己的名字在奥丁和弗丽佳之下。说实话他很惊讶。给孩子自己的姓氏是一回事，把这个孩子的名字写进族谱那意义可就重大多了。不像官职，可以由着性子想撤就撤。从技术层面来讲，无论奥丁愿不愿意，除非他自愿放弃，王位继承权都会从索尔传给他。

他用手指拂过拼出自己名字的如恩文字，线条发生了变化，一个新的族谱分支出现，劳菲和一个叫法布提的人出现在他的名字上面，那是他的生身父母。顺着这条线往上看去，一直到达顶端，指向一个名字，伊弥尔。

伊弥尔普遍被认为是约顿人，最强大的约顿人，足迹遍及九界。传说中他是霜巨人之父。所以约顿海姆的皇室血脉直接来自伊弥尔是讲得通的。

他把手指从书页上拿开，文字又恢复了原样。

当他顺着索尔，奥丁到鲍尔这条线看上去时，眉头慢慢皱了起来。基本上都是他知道的，只除了奥丁母亲的名字他没听说过，贝斯特拉。有一种解释倒是说得通，鲍尔没有正式的王后，他的子嗣都是他的众多情人生的。他好奇地用手指摸过她的名字，上面出现了其他名字，一条族谱线显现出来。他一直往上看去，看到源头，愣住了。

伊弥尔。

他开始低声笑了起来，很快变成大笑，声音大得如果有人听见会被吓到惊慌失措。他也不知道自己为什么要笑，他其实想大声喊叫。

伊弥尔是霜巨人，那说明贝斯特拉也是。实际上从贝斯特拉往上捯几代和他自己是同一个祖先，甚至在伊弥尔之前。但是不仅如此，更重要的是奥丁是半个霜巨人。阿斯加德伟大的众神之父居然有他最瞧不起的种族的血统。

他笑得眼泪都出来了，顺着脸颊流了下去。他安慰自己这只是因为大笑出来的眼泪，不是因为内心的伤痛。怪物！我们都是怪物。原来奥丁甚至索尔都部分来自像他自己一样的怪物，这一发现并没有让他欣慰，反而更加难过。

过去几百年他变得愤怒又痛苦，但他依然清楚记得很久以前奥丁拉着他和索尔的手，传授智慧。直到很明显他无法成为像索尔那样的武士时，奥丁收回了对他的感情。而几百年间他都还一直天真的认为总有一天他可以赢回奥丁的爱。

但是每一次索尔或者其他人都把他的贡献当作骗局。每一次人们在庆祝胜利的同时训诫他狡猾的战术。随着时光流逝，只有惩戒没有赞扬，那些希望慢慢被粉碎。当他悬在断裂的彩虹桥边缘时，奥丁低头看着他，眼神里满满都是失望。洛基放弃的不仅仅是他这么多年依恋不舍的家，更是想要赢回他那么渴望得到的爱的希望。

他放手一心求死...却发现还有更糟糕的事等着他。

一封有着奥丁徽章的火漆封印的信出现在书页上。洛基愣了片刻，笑声嘎然而止。他拿起信，拆了封印。不顾脸上还有的眼泪，仔细读起了信的内容。

我的儿子，

每个国王的职责不仅仅是领导他的人民。有些真相很重要，需要被好好保护。有的真相永远都不能说出去，这是为了阿斯加德的利益。。。

洛基翻了个白眼，跳过这些废话捡紧要的往下看，即使是一封简单的信奥丁也不忘说教。不过当他看到重要的部分时，还是很震惊。

索尔，当你了解了你的家族渊源，务必不能公开。这不仅是为了九界好，也是为了你的兄弟。我将要告诉你的真相一定不能让他知道。我之所以要告诉你就是为了以防哪天他知道了。而我担心他迟早会发现。

洛基并非出身阿斯加德。

这样的真相当然要瞒着阿斯加德人。就目前情况来看，阿斯加德人民一想到坐在王座上的是霜巨人，别管是纯血的，还是只有四分之一血统，他们肯定会造反的。一旦大家知道了奥丁的出身，就会对他的一切行为产生怀疑。他的政令也会被质疑，然后一切的怀疑都将转化成恨意，强大到即使是索尔也无能为力，洛基露出沮丧的神情。。

手里的信纸变得模糊起来，他揉了揉眼睛，责怪那并不存在的灰尘。他飞快地扫过余下的内容，还是老生常谈：为什么要让他对自己是个怪物的真相保持一无所知。他们所有人。只除了他那美丽的母亲。

想起母亲，洛基痛苦地蜷缩起身体，一只手捂住疼痛欲裂的心脏，倚靠在身边的书架上，手里的信纸飘落到地上他都没有察觉。他对母亲说了他希望永远没有说过的话。回想起来，如果他知道母亲会死，他会收回那些话。如果她在死时知道他是爱她的该有多好，而不是现在这样，她到死时都以为她的儿子因为她对他隐瞒了自己身世的秘密而在怨恨她。

他从没恨过母亲，也永远不会恨她。虽然他曾经生过母亲的气，也对她有过戒心，但那是不一样的。虽然他极其渴望奥丁的爱，但母亲一直给与了他很多很多的爱。虽然海拉鼓励过他要坚持学习魔法，而最开始正是因为看见母亲施展一个简单的魔法，让他产生了兴趣，全身心的投入到魔法学习中。他学习那些小花招为了搏母亲一笑，变出各种幻象让母亲开心。为了这些美好的时刻，他不断。现在回想起来，母亲总是会在百忙之中为他抽出时间。如果说索尔是父亲的儿子，那么洛基就是母亲的。

洛基摇摇头，眉头紧锁地扶着书架站了起来，稳了稳身形，然后迅速离开了这间密室。如果说之前他一直在寻找一个理由不去实施他的计划，现在他更加坚定了要完成计划的决心。

在一副绘制了一场古老的战争的画卷前他停下了脚步。死亡名单比任何一场其它战争都长。他抬眼寻找这是哪里，然后看见了一个名字：穆斯贝尔海姆，火之国。他皱了下眉，想起来这是场什么战争。奥丁联合了阿斯加德，华纳海姆和阿尔夫海姆的力量试图摧毁火之国的国王苏尔特，最终囚禁了他。

关于这个故事还有一些其它的有趣的地方，是什么来着.....关押苏尔特的方式很奇特。某个咒语，某种不知来源的永恒力量....

他想起来了，绿眼睛里灵光闪现，满意的笑爬上嘴角。

\-----------------------

洛基撅起嘴轻轻吹着羊皮纸，确保纸上的墨水干透，不会被蹭脏。自从奥丁死了之后，他就一直在心里盘算要不要通知索尔。不告诉他，等到他哪天心血来潮想起回到阿斯加德，再来发现父亲已死。这固然能令他开心，但是让索尔现在就回来，看看谁坐在王位上的想法更诱人，他不想错失这个大好机会。

但他有那么一点点不希望索尔回来。当雷神发现他的兄弟还活着却没有告知他，他不会开心的。

“陛下。”这个声音特别的尖细。

他慢悠悠地撩起眼皮，看向声音的来源。当他看清来人后，放松地靠在他的王座上，面无表情地说：“啊，是希芙小姐呀。”希芙一马当先站在前面，身后是另外那三个，就像以前他们跟随索尔时，索尔总是站在前面的那个。曾经洛基也是这个小团体的一员，和他们一起战斗。或许有过短暂的时光他们甚至可以称得上是朋友，不过那都是几百年前的事了。

“还有总是跟着你的影子武士，范达尔，霍根和沃斯塔格。”

希芙僵硬地站在那里，好像有个棍子捅到她的屁股上了，洛基这么想着。不过他知道这个女人毫无幽默感。

“您派人叫我们来？陛下。”希芙从牙缝里挤出这句话，不过她的面上并没有什么可以指摘的表情，于是洛基选择忽视她的态度不予评论。

“是的。”洛基慢慢点着头答应着。宽宏大量从来不是他的本性，锱铢必较可是。他口气轻松得仿佛在谈论天气一样的说：“我在想是现在就处决你们五个，还是等到你们再一次违抗我的命令再让刽子手砍了你们的头。”

几个人都紧张了起来，希芙也是。但同时她的脸上露出了困惑的神情，因为他们只有四个人，“五个人？”她问？

洛基微微扬起眉毛澄清道：“当然还有海姆达尔。他和你们一样喜欢叛国。”

过去当他怀着可疑的动机，而这些个傻瓜还不清楚事实的时候。奥丁在告诉了洛基他是什么种族这个惊天秘密之后就倒下进入了奥丁之眠。这期间母亲将王权授予洛基。他有自己的计划，派了个简单的任务给他们，以便让被流放的凡人索尔留在中庭。结果他们迫不及待地跑到彩虹桥，公然违抗他的命令。而海姆达尔非常乐意协助他们。

他们都觉得他在搞什么阴谋。他当然是有打算，但绝不是会伤害阿斯加德的事。而且他觉得如果他的计划成功了，对整个九界都大有好处。

霍根一如既往的面容冷峻，洛基对他们的指责事关他们的荣誉，他为此争辩：“我们发誓效忠...”

“索尔。”洛基咬牙切齿加重语气说出这个名字，不耐烦地打断这几个人中最年长的男人。“别拿我当傻子，霍根。”他的语气又和缓了下来，亲切得简直令人毛骨悚然。“我好像想起来了，就在不久的几年前，你们四个迫不及待地跑到中庭去找你们那宝贝主子。“

几个人交换着眼色。洛基觉得自己足够慷慨，给他们时间来做出回应。私下里他挺惊讶他们还没有去找索尔。事实上他觉得无聊又烦躁，非常渴望能和他们有些互动。而他不知道的是这几个人已经就索尔抛弃阿斯加德去了中庭的事讨论过一番了。

除此之外，洛基已经被任命为国王。他们当时都在现场亲眼目睹了全过程。事实毋庸置疑，尤其是现在王权已经正式易手。

范达尔走上前一步，毕恭毕敬地深鞠一恭，郑重问道：“陛下，我们要如何来证明我们的忠诚呢？”

洛基若有所思地歪了歪头，然后盯着希芙的眼睛邪恶地笑了：“给我你们的颈上人头。”

希芙被吓得目瞪口呆，不过她还是忍不住磕磕巴巴地问：“什，什么？”

洛基看着希芙惊慌失措，开心地挑起一边的眉毛，“怎么结巴了。我说，把你们的项上人头交给我，任我处置。”他紧紧盯着几个人，一场恶战在几人的眼神中交锋。

洛基朝右边轻轻挥了下手，一个身着黑衣的阿斯加德男子从走廊那头走进房间，手里捧着行刑用的剑，剑刃锋芒毕现。几个人紧张地站在原地，眼睛从看不出身份的刽子手看向想要他们性命的国王。

这可能仅仅是个测试。

如果洛基非常生气，这也可能就不是测试。

希芙知道洛基可以随意取她人头，无论她同意与否。他们可以反抗，但那样他们将被迫杀死效忠于王权的士兵和武士，这些人并不在意是谁当权。她挺直了脊背，咬紧牙关，向前迈了一步。右手紧握拳头贴在心口，然后弯腰低头，露出脖子，“作为效忠的誓言，我将我的人头贡献给我的君王，国王洛基。”

三勇士紧随其后，一个接一个也都学着希芙的样子鞠躬宣誓。洛基一点都不奇怪他们等着希芙先做反应才行动。这几个听话的绵羊。

洛基满意地笑了笑，又一挥手，刽子手的幻像消失了。“我接受你们的誓言，你们现在可以保留你们的脑袋。都起来吧。”这话的意思是他仍然可能在任何时候杀了他们，以免他们再次对他不诚实。几人诧异地抬起身，看向那个幻像曾经站在的地方。作为小队里比较聪明的，希芙和霍根比那俩人先一步意识到那是幻像。“哦，既然我是如此的宽宏大量，那就给你们提个醒。”洛基收起了嬉笑的表情，严肃地说：“如果再一次背叛我，我会确保让你们到冥界海姆去找海拉作伴，如果我还能对你们宽大的话。”

希芙想都没想立即辩驳：“再一次？那是你---”

洛基沉下脸，绿眼睛里闪烁着危险的光芒。“希芙，把你的话说完。”希芙用力咬住下嘴唇，不让反驳的话漏出来。而其他几个人都在想刚才洛基说的，要让他们永远留在冥界海姆，或是更糟的尼福尔海姆，没有哪个阿萨武士想要这样的命运。而且这一次不像以前其它时候，洛基在提出威胁时，眼睛里是戏谑的神情。这一次完全不一样，没有人怀疑他说的话，他们几个都吓得瑟瑟发抖。

洛基等了一会儿，让他们把他的话好好消化一下。然后他搓了搓手，又恢复了嬉笑的表情，换了个话题，“好了，不谈这个了。来，说说你们对阿斯加德现状的看法吧。”

范达尔不解地问：“陛下？”

骗子注意到金发的阿萨人毫不犹豫地使用了陛下这个称呼。现在不是想这个的时候，他默默记在心里。“防御，进攻，武器弹药，实力，损失情况。”他掰着手指头数着，直到五根手指都被用到。他挑起眉毛说：“我即将统治阿斯加德，总要了解一下王国的现状才能治理好呀。”洛基一脸不耐烦，即使迟钝如索尔也能看出来。他不满的哼了一声，从王座上起身，走下台阶。“就没有人看到什么值得注意的事吗？”

希芙极力掩饰住她的不悦，还没有人公开批评一个国王，无论他是否已经死了，他们都不曾。实际上，奥丁一直因为痛失爱妻而悲伤不已，无心它顾。沃斯塔格试图给出一个圆滑的无关痛痒的回答，但是不太成功。他说：“建筑工人正在修缮宫殿的破损部分。”

洛基面色凝重，眉头深锁，低声咒骂着那些自命不凡的老傻瓜们。最近一段时间他有太多事情要处理，无暇顾及那些本应在奥丁倒下之前就该实施的措施。他叹了一口气。他的计划的下一个阶段需要花些时间准备。如果现在其他人都像他面前站着的这几个一样灰心丧气，毫无斗志，他倒是可以好好花点精力来改变这种情况。他需要阿萨人在战斗中充满必胜的决心，不会因为小小的挫败而气馁。

他拿出一种非常正式的口吻说道：“我需要成立一个我能信任的顾问委员会。”这立即引起那几个人的注意，“你们必须来决定是由你们几个来担任，还是我另找人选。”他会信任他们，多么可笑的主意。事实上完全相反。不过他很自信能预测到他们的反应。

希芙不解地问：“这个委员会做什么呢？洛-陛下？”她差点说漏嘴，喊出他的名字，不过及时止住了。这里毕竟是金宫大殿，超出家庭范围的任何人这么放肆都是不能被接受的。

洛基慢慢挑起一边的眉毛，意味深长地看了希芙一眼。“我刚才提的那五点，我需要了解具体情况。”他做了个解散的手势，转身背对几个人，拾阶而上，向王座走去。“要么你们自己给我找出答案，要么我另外派比你们更有野心的人来做这件事。”几个人面面相觑。

“您是说野心吗？陛下。”沃斯塔格的语气听上去对此很感兴趣。倒不是说这个男人真的很有野心，但他总是喜欢讨价还价，这是洛基喜欢的品质。

“好吧，我不太希望我的这个委员会成员都住在金宫外面。你们可以随你们喜欢安排房间。”洛基慵懒地靠在王座上，虽然面上淡淡的看不出情绪，但微微上扬的嘴角显示出他在逗他。“也许一整栋楼够住得下一家人了。”他们几个人当中，沃斯塔格有一个大家庭，很多的孩子，男孩和女孩，亲生的还有领养的。

“在国王的餐桌上保有一席之地？”沃斯塔格又凑近了一点儿问到。这一次洛基不加掩饰的笑了。如果说这世界上有什么是总能被预料到的，那就是这个男人对食物的热爱。

洛基随意挥了挥手，“我可不会像我的前任那样举行盛大的宴会，但我不反对在用餐时间来个小型的聚会。”

他打发走他们之后开始思考一些事情。无论是这几个人也好还是其他人也好，他只是需要几个替他办事的仆人，让阿斯加德做好战斗的准备。虽然他也解释不清为什么他很期待他们能接受他的提议。

又纠结了一会儿，他把给索尔的信和其它信件放到了一起。如果索尔回来，那到时候再见招拆招。如果他不回来，那洛基就会明白雷神到底真正忠于哪里了。


	4. 第四章

**阿斯加德**

洛基悠哉游哉地坐在阳台的石头护栏上，俯瞰着阿斯加德，脸上看不出任何情绪。从这里他可以很容易看到那些被损毁的建筑。这只能提醒他他最在意的人已经不在了，从而让他更加愤怒。

想到她就会接着想到他，他那个不是哥哥的哥哥。索尔没有回来参加奥丁的葬礼，他多少有些失望。他还没傻到给索尔发有他亲笔签名的信。那只是一封从金宫发出的官方通知，说明发生了什么以及葬礼仪式什么时间举行。某种意义上讲，对于雷神的缺席他并不感到惊讶。索尔一直享受统治带来的特权，并极力避免参加一切他觉得无聊沉闷的活动。

这也是为什么当初他不希望索尔登上王位，要设计破坏他的加冕礼。他可以清楚地预见到那些责任将会落在他的肩上。索尔会坐在王位上显得很重要，他将主持宴会，带领战士参加战斗。而所有的文书工作，谈判，立法，那些将会成为他这个次子的责任。阿斯加德将会因为他的工作繁荣昌盛，而荣誉都归于索尔。

但现在情况不同了，他是国王，而索尔已经把自己排除在外了。他觉得他完全可以暂时把仇恨放在一边，重建阿斯加德，让她的荣光更胜千年之前...但是他根本不想活那么久，更不想不就她的死惩罚阿斯加德人。

这提醒了他....

他抬头看向阴沉的天空。他不能影响雷电，那是索尔的专长。不过他还是有些能力影响自然的元素。他增加了空气的湿度。 瞄准目标，眼睛里闪烁着淘气的火花。

阿斯加德的街道上，希芙抬头愤恨地瞪着天空。每次他们停下来和人打探消息时，天空就像开了个口子一样，一阵大雨把他们淋个透湿。天上并没有小块的乌云跟着他们，但她很笃定这都是洛基干的好事。

他们四个没有分头行动，而是一起去找为金宫服务最多的铁匠。这人不算是阿斯加德的传奇人物，毕竟他做的武器没有魔法附着。但是他的手艺很好，做出的东西结实耐用。他们还没靠近大门口，木栅栏就猛地被推开，一个有着深金色头发，满身煤灰的高大男人咄咄逼人地走了出来，堵在门口。“我和提尔说过了，现在再跟你们说一遍。我没有剑给他，我需要金属原料，没有原料我什么也拿不出来。”

这不是几个人今天遇到的第一个不开心的公民，他们没有拔出武器的唯一原因是这大汉手里什么都没拿。霍根朝大汉微微点头示意：“我们不是提尔将军派来的。”

希芙挺身向前，粗声粗气地问：“你是谁？”

他眯起眼睛看向希芙：“铁匠瑞金 罗德马森。”

“我们是--”

他怒气冲冲地打断希芙：”我知道你们是谁。“

对于他的无礼，希芙想要发作，但下意识的咬紧牙关，然后勉强说：”我们的国王派我们来了解阿斯加德的现况。“

瑞金看了她一眼，转头看向范达尔问到：“他想知道阿斯加德的现况？”他看着范达尔直白地说：“不需要暗黑精灵再杀回来，一阵大风九能打败我们。”霍根的面色凝重，他很清楚瑞金说的是事实。“现在我们从上到下都处在水深火热当中，贸易被中断，我没办法搞到金属。打造盔甲的铁匠也是一眼。这场袭击让很多人受伤，其中大部分是农民。我听说因为农场缺乏人手，很多庄稼都死了。我们是平民，无法承受这样的后果，我们的家庭在忍饥挨饿。”

希芙皱起眉，在她看来这很好解决，“那些家庭可以让他们的孩子入伍。”

他温和地瞥了希芙一眼，“不是所有人都有家庭。”

“他们可以结婚呀。”

瑞金僵了一下，他以前听说过所有阿斯加德的武士想法都差不多。所以他对希芙的这种简单的解决问题的观点到不感到惊讶。“不是每个家庭都有儿子，也不是每个儿子都愿意打仗。”

“他们需要像我一样，学会履行自己的职责。”

“你是唯一一个从我们已故的前王后那里得到这样机会的女孩子。愿她在瓦尔哈拉祝福我们。”然后他伸出胳膊，露出肘部以下的断肢切口。他在胳膊上装了一段假肢以帮助他完成工作。“我当过兵，其他人也是。你真的认为我们应该再次参军，在下个战役里再丢一截胳膊或者一条腿吗？”希芙低头不语，在心里不得不承认他说的是对的。瑞金的蓝眼睛看着远处的金宫，愤怒地咆哮：“他根本不在乎我们是否在忍饥挨饿，只要他不必听见就好。”

范达尔反驳道：“这正是我们在这里的原因。”

瑞金用他那条完好的胳膊挥了下手，“不，你们在这里是因为我们终于有了一个关心我们的国王。我刚才说的不是洛基国王，是他的父亲。”四个人全都惊讶地眨着眼睛看着他，“我说的就是他，我也不怕继续说下去。我们曾经有一个更关注于黄金，视阿斯加德形象高于一切的国王。当他放逐了索尔王子时，你们觉得我们会很惊讶吗？还有当他把洛基国王投入地牢终身监禁时。”希芙忍不住驳斥他，毕竟这些事都没有公开过。“他们令他难看，或者说他觉得是那样。”瑞金转头看向沃斯塔格，他知道这个男人有很多的孩子。“你会这样对待你的儿子们吗？”

沃斯塔格把目光移向地面，他的第一反应是强烈否定，但终究还是忍住了，轻声说:“我不能代表一个贵族表态。”

铁匠笑了，“那你的意思就是你不会了。曾经我们可以畅所欲言，不会被惩罚。但是现在这会冒犯皇家，所以我们得保持沉默。尽可以把我的话去报告给殿下吧。你们在这里就说明了他是个什么样的国王。我愿意接受他的公正审判而不是奥丁的。”说罢他转身走进作坊，大门在他身后砰的一声关上了。

四勇士呆立当地，面面相觑，心里琢磨着刚才瑞金的话。沉默了几分钟，沃斯塔格清了清喉咙，“那个...”

范达尔自顾自地说：”我们都那样想过，不过没有说出来罢了。“

“服从我们的国王是我们的职责。这样的不尊重滋生了不忠诚。”希芙重复着几百年来从其他勇士那里听来的陈词滥调，可连她自己都觉得这话说得没有底气。

突然沃斯塔格走向前一步，眼睛惊讶地大睁着，“看呐，伙计们，看。”他们一个接着一个循着粗壮的男人所指的方向看去。几个人同样大吃一惊。铁匠铺子在市镇广场旁边，这里是商贩摆摊卖东西的地方，广场中心有个平台，用来发布通告什么的。平时这里至少得有两排商贩。但是今天不一样。“这里怎么是空的，你们可曾见过这里空过？”

“我见过。”他们齐刷刷转头看向说话之人。这是一位年轻的女士，穿着简单精致，看装束像是金宫的仆人。她是个典型的漂亮的阿萨人，有着蓝眼睛和金色头发。可能因为她的长相太过典型，虽然漂亮但是一点都不突出，容易被人忽视。她身披一件浅褐色的斗篷，拎着个小篮子。

希芙皱着眉觉得她眼熟，“你是...”

“安雅。我是金宫里的女仆。希芙小姐。”她朝女武士微微点头行了个礼。

“你是洛基的侍女。”

安雅意有所指地看着希芙：“殿下现在是国王了。我们都是他的仆人。”希芙立刻皱起眉头。不过态度和几年前比和缓了很多。

范达尔看着两位女士，无视了安雅的警告，问道：“你说这个广场以前就空置了？”

她朝金发的剑客缓缓点了点头，“是呀，当我们在这哀悼时广场就关闭了。”

“你为洛基被任命为国王而感到遗憾吗？”希芙困惑不解的问。但她不确定她是否对这种不尊重感到反感，或者因为她不是唯一一个纠结于情感冲突的人而感到解脱。

安雅立即反驳：“当然不是。但是我知道你是，因为他不是你的王子。”

“索尔本是第一继承人。”

希芙惊讶地眨了眨眼，两位女士都没有理会霍根的话，“他们两个都是我们的王子。”

安雅双臂抱于胸前。对于两位王子是否得到众人同等的尊重，她持保留意见。“索尔王子是你们的，因为他是武士。他符合阿萨人的最完美的理想，一个勇敢强大的武士，无所畏惧，战无不胜。”她松松地展开手臂，仿佛要拥抱那些不是武士的阿斯加德人，“我们是平民，我们都有各自的长处和短处。我们不符合阿萨人的理想，这就是为什么洛基王子是我们的。”几位武士互看一眼，而希芙则是惊得目瞪口呆。安雅耸耸肩，继续解释道：“他在外型上不符合阿斯加德的理想，正如我们大部分人一样。他选择的武器也与众不同。但他是最高阶的法师，只需一点魔力他就可以吸引任何人。作为一个出身高贵的人，如果可能的话，他会是一个学识渊博的学者。对很多人来讲，一个才华横溢，聪明睿智的国王比一个孔武有力的国王更有吸引力。”安雅的一番话让这几个人都惊呆了，这些话可是他们以前从没听到过的。“正是洛基王子激励了我们去追求超越自己。”

范达尔还是有点困惑地问：“美丽的女士，这和广场被遗弃又有什么关系呢？”

安雅慢慢地深吸一口气，一丝痛苦在她的脸上闪过。“彩虹桥被毁之后，他的死讯传来，我们为他哀悼，广场就空了。后来王后故去，我们同样为她哀悼。而现在大家都还沉浸在恐惧之中，大都躲在家中，等待阿斯加德再次崛起。所以广场一直空置着。”

希芙表情严肃，显然她在质疑安雅对阿斯加德的忠诚度。“如果众神之父没有任命洛基为国王呢？你会追随洛基而不是索尔吗？”

无论怎么想象，安雅都只是一介平民。她的父亲是阿斯加德的普通士兵，母亲是个裁缝。在进宫做一名侍女之前接受过最基本的教育。但她已经做恶作剧之神的贴身侍女超过了一千年，是个尽职尽责的侍女。那个女人回答道：“我遵从我的国王的意愿。”她说得很真诚，也许那话就是出自真诚，不过这并没有真正回答希芙的问题。

细心想的话，也许她算是回答了问题，不过她并没有明确她将追随奥丁的意愿还是现任阿斯加德国王的意愿。她毕恭毕敬地朝几个人施了个礼，然后走开了。

**冥界海姆**

奥丁默默走过冥界海姆的宫殿。九界里曾有人说阿斯加德是停滞不前的国度。奥丁很肯定他们要是到了这里就会知道什么是真正的停滞不前。

这是一片永恒的黄昏之地，没有日出日落，没有气候变化，也没有温度升降。就算有，这里的居民也基本感觉不到。这里的人已经死了太久不再有感知，也不再四处游荡。

他走进海拉的大殿，看见一个黑发的女人正和海拉说话，那女人毫不客气地问海拉”...你派人找我来做什么？“

“也许我只是想找你来聊聊天。”看到黑发女人对她的回答皱起了眉头，海拉甜甜地笑了。“我其实是想介绍个人给你认识。”女人顺着海拉的指示转头看向奥丁。她长得和海拉很像，只是个子矮一点，身材也更结实一点。奥丁猜测这个女人是华纳人或者中庭人，因为如果是阿萨人的话肯定已经向他鞠躬敬礼了。她用她淡绿色的眼睛迅速打量了奥丁一番，显然她不认识他。她转回头对着海拉露出询问的表情。“这位是前阿斯加德国王，奥丁.博尔森。”

女人双臂交叉抱于胸前，海拉的话并没有打动她。“我从他的铠甲和浮夸的仪态上看出来了。”海拉抿着嘴笑。

对于这个女人的怠慢，奥丁不悦地哼了一声，问：“你是华纳人还是凡人？”

女人甚至没有回头，冷淡地说：“我已经死了。就算是活着的时候，我也从没和阿萨人以礼相待过。别指望我现在会这么做。”

海拉轻松地往后靠去，声音低沉，透着愉悦。“奥丁的次子最近来拜访过我，在他回去阿斯加德继承王位之前，我们有过简短地交谈。”

显然那个女人并不感兴趣，她问：“这样的讨论意义何在？“

死亡女神没有理会她的态度，继续说：”洛基可是相当出色，他是个很有天赋的魔法师，一个天才的变形者。真是你们种族的骄傲。”

奥丁吃惊地退后一步，“你是霜巨人？！“

女人让自己的肤色变成蓝色，眼睛里闪烁着红色的光芒，她冷笑着对奥丁说：”这就是我不和思想狭隘的人说话的原因。”说罢，她把自己天生的形态隐去。尽管她自己也说不清为什么喜欢，但她就是习惯以现在的形态示人而不是她天生的肤色，权且称之为个人的喜好吧。活着的时候她不得不屈服于劳菲的命令，维持她的约顿体型和外貌，但是死了之后她就可以随心所欲选择自己想要的方式。过了一会儿，她皱着眉问：“为什么他的次子......”她欲言又止，淡绿色的眼睛瞪得大大的，露出痛苦的神情，显然这话题背后的原因勾起了她的痛苦回忆。她眯起眼睛转头面向惊呆了的前国王，脸上挂着奥丁所熟悉的笑容，”让我来介绍一下我自己，我叫法布提，劳菲的王后。我为他生了三个儿子，显然其中的一个被你偷走了。“

奥丁目瞪口呆，摇着头喃喃说道：“你怎么可能在这里？”

一丝冷笑挂上法布提的嘴角，“你肯定觉得我们比野人强点有限，我们这些不光彩的野蛮人只配到尼福尔海姆作为归宿。”

“你相信劳菲值得进入瓦尔哈拉吗？”奥丁对她吼出这个问题。

她的反驳很坚决，“一点也不！”

海拉若有所思地用手指轻点嘴唇，她问奥丁：“如果我告诉你贝斯特拉并没有来到我这里，这消息让你开心呢还是恐惧？”这话的意思基本上就是鲍尔的前王后已经被认定值得进入瓦尔哈拉。

奥丁惊讶地瞪大了眼睛看着海拉，难以置信地嘟囔着：“这不可能。”

海拉不屑地瞥了他一眼。“什么不可能？一个约顿人比你更值得进入瓦尔哈拉？不可思议是吧？的确有你称之为原始人的人比你更有价值。”

法布提皱起了眉头，一个名字引起她的注意，模模糊糊觉得有些熟悉。“海拉夫人，贝斯特拉是谁？这名字听着耳熟。”

“贝斯特拉是鲍尔的配偶。鲍尔是奥丁的父亲，她是奥丁的母亲。”

这下轮到法布提目瞪口呆了，接着她爆发出一阵大笑，笑声在奥丁听来特别刺耳，很大程度上是因为他知道她在笑话他。很快当她转过身笑着看向他时，猜测得到了证实。“伟大的阿斯加德国王原来是约顿人后代...而现在坐在王座上的更是一个纯血的约顿人。这简直太妙了！”这话让奥丁的怒火更升一级，但她丝毫不受影响，继续说下去：“而且这样的话许多事都能解释得通了。”她从头到脚仔细打量了他一番。她虽然没和奥丁说过话，但奥丁对她的种族的蔑视却是尽人皆知。在他们之前，他还没有过把一个种族打败摧毁得如此严重。她突然明白了，“我想你偷走我的儿子就是为了和你自己的儿子比较，以证明你阿萨血统的优越性。”

奥丁骄傲的扬起下巴。“索尔每一场战斗中都是表现最好的。在力量的比试中他没有输过一场。”

法布提对此无动于衷，给了奥丁一个无聊的表情。“你试试在我们的土地上进行这样的比试，看你的亲生儿子和我的儿子表现如何。”

海拉的眼神在二人之间游移，眼见着气氛越来越僵，俩人很有可能要动起手来，“孩子们，停止。”

奥丁收回瞪向法布提的目光，转向海拉问：“你给我们引见难道不就是为了引起冲突吗？”

“事实上并不是，不过这倒是个额外的好处。”即使俩人都对着她皱起眉头，她还是特别开心地对着他们笑。她很想指出现在他俩的表情一模一样，不过还是忍住了。她向外挥手做了个手势，好像要换个话题，但其实不是。“如果你仔细观察就会发现，比起其他的种族，这里有很多阿萨人已经对他们周遭不再有任何意识了。而且他们并不是这里最老的。我这里有很多种族的人已经在这里存在了成千上万年，依旧有意识。”

海拉的眼睛里闪着邪恶的光芒。法布提小心翼翼地退后两步，自言自语地嘟囔着：“这么说传说是真的了？”而奥丁不明所以地皱着眉。

“我是这里的女王，我希望这里永远和平。那些傻瓜想在这里挑起战争，对抗宿敌平息旧怨，这种事他们最好是在活着的时候去做。而其中少数几个人甚至想篡夺我的位子。最终他们都会明白这是痴心妄想。我是不会让这样的事发生的。”法布提紧张得咽了口唾沫。他们旁边的几个幽灵穿墙逃走了。海拉慢慢眯起眼睛，目光锁定在奥丁身上，“抛开你的偏见...”，然后她又转向法布提，“还有你的愤怒...”，说完轻松地靠在椅子背上，看着二人，耸耸肩说道：“否则你们就是同样下场。”

奥丁还是不太清楚到底发生了什么。“你做了什么？”

海拉懒洋洋地伸出手，端详着自己的指甲，轻描淡写地说：“懒得说细节了，这么说吧，我把他们的意识摧毁了。”

“那您又何必为这空洞的威胁而烦恼呢？”法布提从奥丁旁边再退后两大步，并对她的女王深鞠一躬，以此示意她对海拉的能力深信不疑。

海拉没有动，只是用眼睛瞥了一下奥丁，她的声音不大却充满了危险，“是这样吗？”

奥丁看上去还算镇静，胸有成竹地说：“你已经表示过你需要我在战场上的技能，如果你毁掉我的意识岂不得不偿失。”他觉得自己的解释合情合理。

“也许吧，不过有一点...”说着她从宝座上突然消失了，又瞬间出现在奥丁的背后，欺身向前，在他耳边低语：“在我这里一般的逻辑是讲不通的，我可以只攫取我需要的。他们的知识和经验都不会被破坏掉。”奥丁瑟缩了一下，不愿承认心里充满了恐惧，极力想要掩饰住。“我依然可以从你身上得到我想要的知识。”看着奥丁的反应，海拉满意地笑了。“还有一个空壳，我可以把它改造成一个听话的傀儡。”她又移到法布提面前，轻轻托着她的下巴，抬起她的头。约顿人接受了她无声的命令，再次起身。海拉从二人身边飘过。在走回宝座的路上回头对他们说：“孩子们，你们为了我的娱乐而存在，我对烦人的事可是没有耐心的。”


	5. 第五章

**阿斯加德**

洛基预料到很多事情会在他重生后发生。比如他要忍受那些来自贵族和武士阶层的怨声载道。而实际上的确如此。他还料到他的顾问委员会要仰仗他来发现问题。不过他们很快就发现洛基即没有被取悦到，也绝不会纵容他们想要操控他的卑微的企图。

不过他却没料到在他正伏案埋首于一堆公文中时，会抬头看见四个从头到脚裹满泥巴的人站在眼前。希芙对着他怒目而视，就好像这一切都是他的错。好吧，也可能是因为他看见他们这个样子立刻哈哈大笑起来。也许他要对瓢泼大雨付上责任，但却不包括泥巴。这倒是个额外的惊喜。

希芙伸出手指指点着他，“都是你干的好事。”

他慢慢收起脸上的笑容，甚至都没再看希芙一眼，“你说我吗？”

希芙眯起眼睛，怒火中烧，“你诅咒了天气！”

“我可不是那个被称之为雷神的人，小心你的指控，希芙。”不是说他不能告诉她真相，他只是不喜欢这样做。“出于我小小的好奇心，到底发生了什么？”

范德尔像个雕像一样静止不动，不想让满身泥巴蹭脏这里。“是泥石流。”

这个回答引起了洛基的注意，他靠在椅背上好笑地看着狼狈的几个人。“你们倒是给我好好讲讲在城市里的鹅卵石路上怎么会有的泥石流？”

金发剑客眉头微蹙，“全城的人行道都没有铺石子。”

沃斯塔格叹了一口气，一大砣泥巴掉在了地上。“更准确地讲是道路太泥泞湿滑，我们没能及时避开路基上的一个大水坑。”

洛基天性挑剔，对细节要求严格，一旦被他抓到错处，不依不饶。“我让你们去内城收集情报，没让你们去远郊。”

“我们还在皇城中。”希芙急切地挥着手说道，泥巴被她甩得到处都是。洛基迅速升起一道魔法屏障挡在身前。

然后慢慢眯起眼睛，警告到：“你在给仆人制造不必要的工作。”

“你可以...”她想了一下措辞，才继续说，“用魔法把泥巴变没。”

“娼妓才耍花招，我不会那么做。”希芙毫不加掩饰地在他面前翻了个白眼，举止像个小孩子。对于她一直以来对他的不尊重，洛基气得轻声哼了一下，“我不在乎你的气恼，我不会再容忍你和你的家人总是忘记礼貌，延续以前对我的态度。”希芙从鼻子里哼了一声，双臂交叉于胸前，扭头看向别处。洛基转向另外几个人问道：“你们去了哪里？”

霍根一直没说话。现在他小心翼翼地走到挂着一幅地图的墙边，指着一块离皇宫只有一两英里远的地区说：“就是这里，陛下。”

“为什么...” 洛基右手食指点着嘴唇，一边自言自语，一边想要把他们说的情况拼凑起来。“你们为什么要去这里？这和你们提到的路况有什么逻辑上的巧合吗？”

沃斯塔格低头说道：“这里就是皇城的外围。”

洛基看着他们几个：“说清楚一点。”

范达尔挺了挺身说道：“贵族和武士阶层的宅邸在离皇宫最近的地方，其次是商人们的住处，而绝大多数的平民生活和工作在最外围。”他没再说别的，只是轻声问，“你不知道吗？”

“我是次子。”洛基拒绝就此话题再说下去，而这一次希芙也学聪明了，没有再咄咄逼人。他被传授了关于政治和外交方面的知识。而国家的内部运作是留给索尔的，并由奥丁亲自教授。洛基不值得这样的关注。

不过洛基的脑海里浮现出一幅不怎么美好的画面，说起来这源于一个已经不断积累了上千年，甚至更久远的为人诟病的问题。武士被赋予了更高的地位。某种程度上他可以理解。他们的牺牲理应得到回报。但是对那些不是武士的人，却连最基本的公共设施，比如安全的道路，都得不到保障，这让洛基觉得很不舒服。

他坐不住了，必须动起来。他从桌子后面站起来，在几个人的旁边慢慢跺着步子，一边询问他们的意见，“你们觉得现在最紧要的事是什么？”

“让雨停下来...”

骗子愣了一下，用眼角乜斜着希芙，“希芙，我准备浪费我一天中的两小时去找一个咒语，召唤一个属于你的小黑云永远跟着你。说点有用的，否则就闭嘴走开。”

范达尔提出一个建议，并希望借此来缓和一下气氛，“开放贸易，绝大多数的企业都因为得不到原材料而无法运作。”

洛基若有所思地点了点头，“这个容易安排。”

“那些远离皇宫的建筑急需修缮。”

这他知道，刚才他从阳台上已经看到了。他走回书桌，翻找着最新的账目。“嗯...国库里怎么空了？”他的目光从羊皮纸上移到墙上，心里盘算把两三间屋子里镶嵌的黄金揭下来，应该可以解决阿斯加德的资金问题。

希芙瞪大了眼睛，她得出了错误的结论。“陛下，人民不能承担更多的赋税了...”

尽管人们普遍觉得他不是个物质至上的人，但是他已经习惯了他所拥有的特权，他对与魔法或者书籍无关的琐事漠不关心。“不用担心那个。”说罢他转向其他几个人，“我需要知道有多少建筑需要维修，它们的破损情况，以及费用。”

“也许我们需要招募一些帮手。”

洛基不屑一顾地对范达尔挥了挥手。“先拿到更多细节情况再说。我现在有你们就够用了。”

“你不能再加税了！”

他把羊皮纸摔在桌子上，抱着双臂看着希芙。她已经马上就要踩到他最后的一根神经上了。他的声音里带着严肃地警告，“希芙小姐，你不是顾问委员会成员，我不需要你在这方面的意见。”

“索尔就不会...”

“卫士！”洛基几乎是吼出这个词，引得众人纷纷从他身边跳开。双重大门被推开，两位士兵手执武器出现在门口。他们先是查看一下屋子里没有刺客，然后看向他们的国王，等待他的指示。洛基紧抿着嘴唇，从牙缝里挤出一句命令，“把她扔到监狱里去，随便哪间。”他们没有犹豫，呆立了片刻，希芙被他们押送了出去。洛基回头看向其他几个人，“还有什么要补充的吗？”如果还有人想说什么的话，他们也不会说的。“很好，你们知道我的要求了，都出去吧。”

\----------------------------

洛基不记得她的名字，提亚还是什么的。不过这不重要。她是朝臣之一，现在正站在王座前抱怨着什么。而之所以洛基没有注意去听她的请愿是因为他知道她在说谎。

而另一个原因和金宫大殿的殿门外发生的事情有关。尽管厚重的木门有着绝佳的隔音效果，还是能够听到外面请愿者的轻微的说话声。当然实际上外面的声音要大得多。不算是大喊大叫吧，但也能听出来自好几个人的愤怒，甚至是焦虑。

洛基往周围望去，正好与范达尔目光相对。于是他决定考验一下范达尔。金发武士的表现令他惊讶，他微微点了下头，便从王座旁边离开，从大殿一侧仆人用的通道神不知鬼不觉地走到了大殿的另一头。

范达尔不确定从密道来到宫殿大门的另一侧会看到什么。不过他可没想到会看见四个卫兵正用手里的武器驱赶十几个人。

范达尔面色凝重，一只手握住自己佩戴的武器，几步紧走上前，大声质问道：“发生了什么事？”

“这些平民不肯散去。”

身材最高大的那个平民看着他，向他微微点头，敬了一个士兵之间常用的礼。“勇士范达尔，国王的法令允许任何人来找国王进谏，不是吗？”

“对呀。”范达尔点头，然后回头看向那几个卫兵，难以置信地问道：“你们要违抗你们的国王吗？”

小队中的三人神情犹豫，但是站在最前面的那个说：“他不是我的国王。”

范达尔尽管没和这人打过交道，但还是认出他是谁家的。英格家的众多儿子之一。这是个很有影响力的家族，这也是为什么另外那三个人会屈服于这人的意愿。他们家是奥丁的狂热追随者，并热切期盼着索尔的登基。“你这样说是叛国罪。”

英格森僵了一下，但还是大胆地说出了他的观点：“如果当时有其它选择的话，他甚至根本当不上国王。我宁可追随希芙小姐也不愿追随他。”

范达尔慢慢摇着头，喃喃自语：“你怎么敢说出这样的话而不受惩罚。”

英格森从鼻子里哼了一声，“他能怎么样？我为什么要惧怕一个骗子？”

“的确，为什么要怕我呢？”所有人都转头向说话声发出的方向望去，却没有看到人。然后洛基凭空出现，他注视了四个卫士一会儿，呲牙笑了起来。“我无意中听到你们的讲话。”然后他看着另外那三个卫士，口气温和地问：“你们几个也是这么认为的吗？”

英格森没有等他们回话就抢先说：“对，我们一起的。如果我们被关进监狱，提尔将军会释放我们的。”过了一会儿那三个人顺从了英格森的意思，他们选择忽视掉直接回答洛基的问题。

范达尔震惊得瞪圆了眼睛。而洛基叉起双臂抱于胸前，手指轻敲着手臂，一副若有所思的表情。平民中的一位，那个身材最高大的男人，他保有年轻当兵时的魁梧和在战斗中留下的伤疤，他紧张地想要冲出来。不过洛基抬起敲打着的手指，一言不发地制止了他的反应。他又看了一眼这个男人，他很明显地表现出要为洛基辩护的欲望。

“一匹马对你来说有多大的用处？”

老人看上去很惊讶，但他很快回过神来，诚恳地回答说：“尊敬的陛下，我们此来的目的不是向您讨要一匹您的名贵种马。”

“我明白，一会儿我会听取你们的意愿。我现在的问题跟这无关。”

又停顿了一会儿，那个平民中肯地说：“一匹强壮的马总是很有用的。”

洛基看向另外三位男性平民，他们也给了肯定的回答。“那就这样吧。”狡黠的冷笑在他脸上蔓延，祖母绿般的眼睛里闪着危险的光芒。“抗命不尊有很多既定的惩罚方式。你们违抗了你们的国王的命令，没有更高的罪名，我可以选择要了你们的颈上人头。”英格森轻蔑地扬了扬下巴。下颌骨动了动，但最终他选择保持沉默。洛基的眼睛里充满了因为失去母亲而激发出来的愤怒。现在这股怒火进一步发酵，冲击着他的理智，刺激他在毁灭的道路上继续前进。现在他把这股无处发泄的怒火集中到一个目标上。“但是我不会那么做。既然你们对我来说没有用处，我可以让你们对他们有用。”

几分钟之后，洛基挥手强行打开了宫殿的大门。里面的守卫震惊地看着这一幕，他们的王从外面走了进来。一群平民跟在他身后进来显然是来请愿的，他们还牵着四匹马。

当那几匹马是谁的消息传开后，所有的侍卫都更加小心谨慎地履行他们的职责，明白失职会带来什么样的后果。

提亚还在说着，坐在王座上的洛基的替身渐渐淡去。本尊从她身边走过时，停了脚步，冷冷地说：“我已经听够了。我没有兴趣也没义务去迎合你那不切实际的幻想为你们提供更宽敞豪华的住宿。去找个有更奢华套房，能满足你的喜好的情人吧。”说完继续朝前走去，登上通往王座的台阶，然后扭头对提亚说：“现在出去。我有更重要的人带着真正需要解决的问题需要我倾听。”

\------------------------------------

当三勇士走近希芙的牢房时，她从坐着的小床上抬起头来看向他们。事实上，这间明晃晃的牢房正是曾经关押过洛基的那间。只不过除了留给她一张睡觉用的小床，其它东西都被清理干净了。范达尔首先摇着头开了口：“这可实在不是你最光彩的时刻呀，希芙。”他们都很清楚拿洛基和索尔比较绝对会让那个骗子暴跳如雷。

希芙双臂交叉，没有理会他，而是问：“失踪黄金的罪魁祸首找到了吗？”

金发武士微微摇了摇头，用国库空虚的真正原因来回答了她的问题，“奥丁大人开始的金宫修缮工程耗尽了国库储备。”

希芙痛苦地闭上眼睛，不得不承认范达尔说法属实。然后她又气愤地问：“那他又要从人民身上榨取多少血汗钱？”

范达尔没有回答她，而是说：“他在广场贴出了告示，金宫大门对所有人敞开，任何人都可以直接到他跟前述说自己的需求。”

她惊讶地眨了眨眼睛，想都没想问道：“任何人？”

“对，任何人。”然后范达尔回答了她的前一个问题：“他自己掏腰包出钱修缮城市。我们都很清楚这样的事是索尔做不出来的。”

“索尔并不贪婪。”

范达尔提醒她：“但是他会听取顾问委员会和贵族们的意见。”那些人只在意自己的财富，根本不关心穷人的死活。而索尔也不会想到用从他父亲那里继承来的东西。

希芙从鼻子里哼了一声，低头看向地面。她的眉头紧锁，矛盾的心情再次呼之欲出。洛基并没有像她一直以来认为的那样行事。在她看来，那个剪掉她头发并将之变成黑色的小男孩是个小气又残忍，被宠坏了的孩子。过了这么多年她都没有看到他有任何改变。可是他最近的行为与她对那个男孩的认知相比简直天壤之别。

“我什么时候能出去？”

范达尔叉着手没有看她，“他还没说。”

“他是想让我烂在这里吗？”

金发武士皱了下眉说：“你会用这种态度和众神之父说话吗？”

希芙不以为然地哼了一声，“他不是奥丁大人，他是洛基。”

“他是我们的国王呀！”范达尔几乎是吼了出来，然后气呼呼地冲了出去。

希芙对着范达尔的背影眨巴了一下眼睛，无比惊讶，她从没见过金发武士有过如此激烈的反应。当他彻底离开之后，希芙问道：“他这是怎么了？”

剩下的两个人对望了一下，还是沃斯塔格开了口：“洛基颁布了接待平民的法令，并把他的决定张贴在广场，允许任何人直接到他跟前提出意见。有几个卫士违抗命令，阻止公民进入金宫。”

希芙对此并不感到惊讶。通常只有贵族和民选出来的官员可以接近王权。平民要向他们提出诉求，由他们代表向国王反映情况，而想要达到这个目的，通常要向他们行贿。而现在洛基允许任何人直接到王座前提要求的举动是没有先例的。难怪那些贵族们会不高兴，因为这断了他们的财路。“你的意思是？”

这下轮到沃斯塔格露出了惊讶的表情。“有人会违抗索尔的命令吗？有过吗？洛基现在是国王，可他的命令还是被公然违抗。”

希芙默默地想了想，虽不太情愿还是点头同意他的观点。她环顾了一下周围的牢房，都是空的。“他居然没把他们打发到这里，真是令人惊讶。”

“他非常生气。当着接替那几个卫士的人，把他们变成了可以用来负重的畜牲。”

她很想说她不相信，几乎要脱口而出，但话到嘴边又咽了回去。不过这让她不禁想到，如果洛基有能力把一个男人变成牲畜，那他到底有多强大。“毋庸置疑，这可以有效遏制他们的反叛念头。”

“如果仅仅是卫士对命令挑挑拣拣，执行或者不执行，那武士们又会作何反应？”霍根严肃地指出问题的严重性，一语点醒希芙和沃斯塔格二人。“你们知道九界之中有的国度一直在看着我们，伺机而动。如果有刺客来，任何的犹豫都会导致他被杀死。”

沃斯塔格朝着范达尔离去的方向点点头，“范达尔现在正在认真履行保护他的国王的职责。”

霍根站得更直了一点，“我们都选择随叫随到，以便不时之需。”

希芙沉默了一会儿，纠结着要不要说点什么，随后她点头总结道：“索尔估计也希望你们这么做。”

沃斯塔格皱起眉头，看上去想要争辩什么。但他终究什么也没说，沿着范达尔离开时的路走掉了。霍根又待了一会儿，他依然一脸的冷峻严肃，是希芙看惯了的模样。不过深色的眼睛流露出一些不一样的东西，他的眼神坚毅，语气中充满了坚定的信念。“虽然我不知道奥丁去世那天洛基为什么要安排我们去到金宫正殿，我肯定那是他干的。无论之前他在计划什么都已经不重要了。我们不能在索尔的弟弟面前还一心想着等索尔回来。就算索尔回来，我们的君王也不会改变。”他朝希芙的牢房走近一步，“希芙，你的言行让你蒙羞。你曾宣誓效忠的。”

希芙僵住了，意欲反驳。“我按照他吩咐的去做了。我也许不高兴，但我遵从了他的命令。”

霍根瞪着她，声音里充满了没有过的压抑着的激动，“忠诚不仅仅是一个空洞的行为。这是一个词，一个姿态，是信仰和信念。你虽跟随他，却是像其他人一样的肤浅。你会为你的行为感到羞愧的。”这话如同一个巴掌打在希芙脸上。霍根没再理会她，郑重地凝视了她一眼然后转身走开。“我不是为了索尔才守护他，我这么做是为了阿斯加德。”

\-----------------------

三勇士没有回来，留给她时间独处。不过除了思考和踱步，也做不了什么更多的。她不是个惧怕密闭空间的人，但她觉得自己是被囚禁在笼子里。“这些牢房也太小了...”

就在此时洛基出现在她身后，坐在她的小床上伸了个懒腰，“哈，这才两天你就开始抱怨了，想象一下我在这里待了将近一年。”

希芙被吓得突然转回身，刚想反唇相讥，但下一秒她就又把话咽回去了，脑子里唯一的念头是他一定不知道自己看上去有多疲惫。他比平时更加苍白憔悴，顶着两个大黑眼圈。于是她平静冷淡地问：“你到底想要怎样，骗子？”

他微微笑了，仿佛是欣然接受了这熟悉的躁动和不敬。“还是这么没规矩...或者说是缺乏自我保护意识，不过现在还原因不明。”

希芙揣着手抱在胸前，气哼哼地瞪着他，“我是不会乞求你的宽恕的。”

洛基缓缓地摇着头，“当然不了。实际上你已经给了我最低限度的尊敬，就我应得的来说，这样的反应算是相当的合理了。”

“你怎么进来的？”

“魔法。”她哼了一声表示不相信，而他耸耸肩不以为意。“随便你怎么想，但是考虑到我有的一些个技能，有些对大多数人来说很难做到的事情，对我来说都不叫个事。”然后希芙看见他把手伸进一面坚固的墙里面，惊得眼珠子都要掉出来了。

“你怎么做到的？”

他收回手，一脸不屑地看着希芙，“阿萨人都是些思维狭隘的生物，只会用三重维度来考虑问题。其实这墙，这地面，还有这天花板都不在这间牢房的范围内。”

希芙的眼睛瞪得更大了。这间牢房就是洛基在中庭失败后被裁定有罪关押他的那间。他在这下面，一个显然根本关不住他的笼子里待了数月。“那其实你可以随时逃走。”

他仰起脸，一副开心的模样。“如果我那样做的话，就违背了我故意被捉到的目的了。”

“你——…”希芙震惊到说不下去了。

洛基就好像没注意到希芙的反应，继续说下去。“忘了提，远古冬棺还在我的手上。是的，我可以随时逃脱，只要我想。”

“那你怎么不行动起来对抗黑暗精灵？？”

他想了一下，然后坐起身问到：“我为什么要那么做？你，你们所有人都可以证明你们的忠诚度，而只有我被质疑。”听到洛基这么说，希芙的脸扭曲了，但洛基没有容她发言，继续说了下去。“紧急时刻，犯人也是可以被释放来为自己重新争取荣誉。但是没有人想到让我这么做。为什么？因为没有一个阿萨人相信我懂什么是荣誉。你们都相信我会在第一时间消失，开心地留下你们自生自灭。”

“你不会那样做吗？”

其实洛基也不确定当时他会做出什么反应。那时他还在生奥丁的气，为自己生活在谎言中而恼怒。但是生气归生气，他可也不想弗丽佳或者索尔被杀。估计他多半会留下来，确保他们打赢。而那之后才是真正的未知数。“过去的已经过去了，再说什么都没有用了。”

希芙轻声叹口气，“我还要在这里待多久？”

“这取决于你。鉴于我们之前的一些争论太多激烈，我不能再容忍你的态度了。你现在变成了一个尖刻的泼妇，我受够了。”

她费了很大力气才忍住没有反唇相讥，咽下到了嘴边的话。她幽幽地问：“你是不是希望我向你忏悔。”

“不，那是聪明人的举动。我估计你会固执地守着你的骄傲，在地牢里撒泼打滚，不停咆哮咒骂你那宝贝索尔从不会加诸于你的不公待遇。”洛基站起身，“你和你那些小朋友们还有阿斯加德的其他人经过这么多年已经很清楚了。我不是索尔，也不是奥丁。我永远不会渴望成为一个伟大的人，一点也不，就这样。”他朝希芙走进一步，激动地吼道：“我拒绝再把自己塑造成你和像你一样的小心眼的傻瓜们所接受的武士，王子或者国王的形象。如果我不得不把这里塞满像你这样无礼的武士的话，我会做的。”他环顾了一下希芙住的这间牢房，“你就待在这里直到你想明白该怎么回应。要么学会管住你的舌头，要么就离开我的班子。”

“你要剥夺我的身份吗？”

他又走近一步，近到侵入了她的个人空间，然后上一眼下一眼打量着她的身体。“非常诱人，我当然喜欢这种视觉上的享受。但我完全不是这个意思。如果你什么都不说，那你就留在这里好了。如果你选择道歉并坚持你的誓言，那你可以回去继续工作。如果你选择离开，那人可是要彻底离开阿斯加德，到时候我会亲自把你踢到中庭去。”希芙张嘴刚要说什么，洛基立刻警告她：“不要急于选择那个可能性，希芙小姐。如果我将你放逐到中庭，这个命令可是不能收回的。也不会让你回到永生的状态。”希芙吓得后退一步，瞪大了眼睛，嘴巴卡塔一声闭上了。“如果你去了地球，即使索尔带你回来，你到死也只会是一个人类。”希芙想不出有什么可说的，但她非常确定的一点是，他是认真的。洛基转身看向外面，喊道：“卫士！”

就像其他所有最近在金宫服务的工作人员一样，这位卫士迅速出现，“陛下？”

洛基站直了一点儿，回头看着希芙，却是对卫士说：“希芙小姐希望花点好好想一想，然后再做出回应。这期间你们好好招待她。听她的决定。”

“让我来...”卫士正准备去开牢房的门，突然就定住了，目瞪口呆地看着他的国王消失在牢房的地板上，然后又在他的身边出现。而希芙的惊讶程度不亚于这个卫士。

洛基没有理睬他们两个。他还有很多计划要实施，还得再招个仆人。他期待着这个生命终结的时刻。“仔细想清楚，做个你能接受的决定。”


	6. 第六章

**_阿斯加德_ **

希芙轻车熟路沿着桌子溜进她的座位。仆人们正迅速端着盘子上菜，而她和其他几个人坐在那里静静等待。他们像这样和阿斯加德的国王一起进餐已经有六个月了。这仍然让人觉得有些超现实，不过她已经学会管好自己的舌头。更准确地讲就是她学会了闭嘴。令人惊讶的是几个月下来，她不断要质疑洛基每一个命令和决定的冲动已经消失了。她拒绝大声承认这点，以免他更进一步的自我膨胀。不过她也承认洛基是个相当杰出的国王。

有时候想起以前，会让她的心感到一阵刺痛。六个月前是奥丁的葬礼仪式，索尔还没有回来。她以为洛基没有通知他。不过在仪式上她看见了洛基脸上一闪而过的失望表情。尽管他很快把失落掩藏起来，但她看到了。

她坚定地把对索尔的思念搁置一边，拿起手边的酒杯啜了一口。范达尔，霍根和沃斯塔格占据着桌子边另外几个位子。他们都在等他们的国王到来。有时候他们会在饭桌上讨论一些任务细节，但更多时间只是随便聚一聚。洛基出现了，一副略显专著的神情，坐到餐桌上首他自己的位置。

希芙眉头微蹙，问道：“有什么事让您烦恼吗？陛下。”

她仍然不太适应称呼洛基“陛下”，不过她觉得随着时间的流逝这最终会成为习惯的。他当然并没有像希芙担心的那样行事。她曾经以为他会做出什么不可饶恕的举动，彻底毁掉阿斯加德，然后站在一边哈哈大笑。但实际上正相反，所有颁布的法令都是对阿斯加德有利的。

他从他父亲那里继承的私人金库也被打开，用来资助阿斯加德的战后修复。而且还不止这些，招兵买马，训练新人。他从华纳海姆招募了魔法师来加固城墙，找来矮人打造武器和盔甲。商业也已经恢复。阿斯加德不仅仅是恢复了，而是比任何人记忆中的都更强大了。

最一开始，她和三勇士以为他们不过是名义上的顾问团。骗子为了更好地监视他们而找的借口罢了。但实际上洛基真的有在听取他们的意见。他并不总是按着他们的建议去做，但也不会自动把他们的提议忽略掉。

他的绿眼睛看向希芙的方向，表情茫然地答道：“小事一桩。”

希芙没有继续问下去，而是专心地吃起了她的食物。她知道他自以为掩饰得很好，但是在他眼神的背后有着激烈的交战。她不知道他的这种情绪源自何处，但是身为武士的本能让她不由地紧张起来。

洛基垂下眼帘，用叉子戳着一个西红柿，汁水流了出来。他满意地弯起嘴角笑了。希芙的观察力比他认为的更加敏锐，他急忙收拾起表情，避免流露出任何情绪。就在今天下午他打发他刚招来的小仆人去了穆斯贝尔海姆。现在战争开始只是时间早晚的问题了。不过下命令之前他犹豫了。当然他还是按照计划去做了。但是犹豫不觉的情绪并没有消失。

洛基的脑子里还在回想着刚才的对话。他的仆人想要卖掉封印苏尔特的能量源，而洛基也批准了。这有什么关系呢？可是他现在对那个决定有了另外的想法。

范达尔想要找个话题缓和一下围绕着洛基的低沉气氛。他的关切溢于言表，几乎想都没想，脱口问道：“陛下您对于华纳海姆的会谈还满意吗？”

洛基挑了挑眉，范达尔的问题有效地转移了他的注意力。“我们和华纳海姆之间不会有战争，如果你担心的是这个的话，范达尔。”男人们向金发的冒险家投去了然的目光，希芙则嫌弃的翻了个白眼。

范达尔出了名的喜欢去华纳海姆找情人。“那并不是我问这问题的原因。”洛基只是看着他不说话。慢慢地一个潇洒迷人的笑容在范达尔脸上绽放开来。他又补充道：“不是唯一的原因。”

洛基小声嘟囔了一句：“当然不了。”不过他的嘴角不自觉地翘了起来，小小的得意的笑容被范达尔捕捉到，他成功了。

沃斯塔格重重叹了一口气，一脸遗憾地环顾四周，“我会想念这个的...”

范达尔皱着眉问道：“你会想念什么？沃斯塔格？”

那个圆滚滚得男人手里握着一个火鸡腿，对着饭桌上的同伴比了一个手势说：“我们五个，在一起吃饭，气氛如此和谐愉快。”

“为什么你要想念这个呢？”洛基平静地问道。但是他的声音里有些不寻常的东西，微妙又致命的东西。

沃斯塔格继续说下去，完全没有注意到霍根绷紧了的神经。“我们的工作已经完成，阿斯加德也已经恢复。”

准确讲阿斯加德在数日前就已经完全恢复了。但是洛基会继续指出问题要他们几个关注。“我不知道我有下令解散你们这个委员会。”这次他的声音虽然不大，语气却是冷得要命的。眼睛里闪着绿色的精光。“不过你们不必有心理负担，一定要在这陪我。”

沃斯塔格一脸震惊，这不是他的意思，他是真心享受他们几个人在一起吃饭的时光。他刚要张嘴解释，希芙丢了块饼过来，正好打在他的鼻子上。

希芙随即又丢了个眼神过去示意他别说话。然后转头面向洛基，为她自己也是为了其他那几个人说：“陛下，沃斯塔格的意思可能表达不太清楚，实际上的意思是我们都希望这个顾问委员会能够继续下去，让我们去做您觉得合适的任何方面的事情。”

洛基的自尊心太强，太骄傲，不能容忍被别人怜悯。如果他有一点点怀疑他们中的任何一个人发现其实他孤独寂寞得要发疯，他会毫不犹豫放逐他们几个。洛基在心里衡量了一下希芙话中的真诚度，这才放松了下来，他都没有意识到刚才自己的后背绷的紧紧的。洛基缓缓点点头，继续对付起面前的鹿肉。“我会考虑有什么项目适合你们去做的。”

希芙又最后瞪了一眼沃斯塔格，低头继续吃自己的饭。事实上，尽管她大概不会大声承认，但她现在还挺喜欢和洛基相处的。她现在面对的不是那个事事都要和他哥哥竞争的洛基，而是有听进去他们的建议的洛基，尽管他不总是按照他们建议的去做。

“希芙小姐，你在想什么呢？想的那么出神。”

她疑惑地看向骗子，而骗子回了她一个狡黠的微笑。她知道他有能力看穿他身边人的心思。而他也了解她知道这点。想了一下，希芙决定谨慎地向洛基伸出信任之手。“最近我们为保卫国度而做出的努力给了我一些灵感，陛下。”

洛基手里把玩着酒杯，看着希芙漫不经心地问：“灵感？”

希芙将这视作鼓励她继续说下去的信号，于是小心翼翼地说道：“我们虽然加强了阿斯加德的力量，但是也许我们并没有把公民们的全部潜力发挥出来。”

洛基在心里暗笑，倒不是为她说了什么，而是她拐弯抹角，话里有话的说话方式。“小姐，你向来以直率而著称。这座宫殿里所有人都算在内，我觉得你的胆量是最大的，是你的同伴们所没有的。”尽管过去的千年里他们相处得并不好，但她的率真还是让他耳目一新。当然她必须学会如何说话才不会越界。

“女人有和男人同等权利学习剑术和防御术。”希芙说道，激情的火花点亮了她的眼睛。而在座的几个男人却被她大胆的发言冒犯到，僵在那里。

随即嘲笑之声充斥在餐厅中。洛基没有理会他们，继续看着希芙。他们两个都知道那三人的反应不过是代代相传根深蒂固的行为罢了。女孩们被传授操持家务的技能，她们学习编织和烹饪。那些有魔法天赋的女孩子会学习一些防御咒语用以保护她们的孩子。女人的归宿是成为男人的妻子。只有少数非常出色的施咒者可以成为治疗师。

这就是为什么一直以来洛基受到那么多的嘲笑。他不符合一个阿萨男性的形象。他应该成为一名武士，但他的力量不足。他是杰出的魔法施法者，但是治疗师不是男人的职业。他虽然涉足各个领域，却哪里都不受欢迎。

范达尔小胡子一翘一翘地，洋洋自得的说：“说出一个能用长剑打败我的女人的名字。”

洛基和希芙异口同声说到：“希芙。”俩人甚至都没看范达尔一眼。

在洛基任命他们几个之初，只是想成立个名义上的顾问团。他指派任务给他们也不过是想要他们别来烦他。他纵容他们出主意，但是他惊讶的发现，有时候他们的主意相当不错。洛基虽然与他们相处超过千年，但他觉得这是第一次他开始理解他们了。

洛基把酒放下，示意上下一道菜。“我猜你已经找出感兴趣的人了。”

希芙收起她的胳膊，好让仆人们拿走空盘子，换上甜品。她到不是担心有人报复，只是不想现在就说得太具体，毕竟洛基对此事是个什么态度她还不是太了解。“也许是吧。不过提尔有个要求，那就是必须得到一家之主的准许。”

得到一家之主的应允几乎是不可能的。希芙的父亲很了不起，他看到了女儿的潜力，不仅仅是成为某人的妻子。一丝怒容随着将军的名字被提及在洛基的脸上一闪而过。

洛基又等了会，让仆人完成上菜的工作，再退下。然后点头说到：“收集一下具体人数，以及你对她们的潜力的个人评估。我会考虑你的提议。”

一千多年来她就从来没有相信过骗子嘴里说出的一个字。她对曾经身为王子的他一丁点都不信任。但是现在她惊讶地发现她开始信任成为国王的他。希芙露出满意的笑容，微微向洛基点头领命。

\--------------------------------------

洛基闲庭信步一般沿着彩虹桥踱到了观测台，就是海姆达尔用他的金瞳观察九界的地方。本来让守门人烂在地牢里是个相当诱人的念头。但在坐上王座一周之后，洛基觉得那个男人在他的岗位上更有用。当他释放那个阿萨人时，清楚明了的表达了自己的意思。但凡海姆达尔再有一点叛国行为，洛基就会割了他的舌头，戳瞎他的双眼，然后把他赶出阿斯加德，不管他会流落到何处。

如果传说是可信的，海姆达尔可以看见任何事情。但是洛基并没有像其他人那样错误理解海姆达尔的这项能力。他是能够看见他选择去看的东西，但这并不意味着他能理解他所看到的东西。

“海姆达尔。”

海姆达尔没有转身，但他知道最好不要拒绝承认阿斯加德公认的国王。“陛下。”

洛基听到如此的敬语出自眼前这个男人之口，忍不住挺了挺胸。“哎呀呀，说出这个词会不会觉得烫嘴？”

海姆达尔没有反应，当然洛基也没期待他会做出任何反应。洛基为自己能够理解别人而相当自豪，无论他们是阿萨人，华纳人或者还是中庭的凡人。但海姆达尔却不时的令他困惑。这个男人也不符合一个典型的阿萨人形象。洛基对于他们俩都不喜欢对方这点甚至感到有点失望。

洛基倚在观景台金碧辉煌的内墙上，一派闲适地用他的绿眼睛上下打量着海姆达尔喜怒不形于色，如雕像般的外表。“说真的，我很惊讶你没有亲自去把索尔捞回来。”

海姆达尔知道最好不要再一次的忽视洛基。“王子拒绝了王位。”

一抹得意的笑容悄悄爬上洛基的嘴角，他愉快地说道：“这么说，你一直在看着他呢。”

“是的。”不信任的神情在守门人的脸上一闪而过。即使是在监狱里他的金瞳也能看见一切。他的语气可以称得上是责备了。“我看到你用一个假象得到了王位，不过你也给了他选择的机会。”当他看向洛基时，眼中的不信任消失了，取而代之的是惊讶，”而你近来的行为更是为你的父亲带来了荣耀。“

洛基不允许自己把此刻的心情流露出来。他甚至拒绝承认听到那样的评语对于他意味着什么。这时候只差索尔站在一边，点头表示肯定。可索尔不在那里，他哥哥没有回家。他转过头去低声嘟囔了一句：“我以为我对荣誉的看法不够严谨。”

“我有什么做错的地方吗？”海姆达尔一如既往的面无表情。

洛基咧开嘴，轻笑着说：“我又怎么会反对这种对我有利的事呢？”

海姆达尔缓缓地摇了摇头，金色的眼眸转向九界深处，“我保持沉默都是为了阿斯加德的利益。”

洛基在心里翻了个白眼，并没有对海姆达尔的敞开心扉做出回应。实际上他对海姆达尔的忠诚颇不以为然。这个男人曾经忠实地遵从奥丁的每一个心血来潮。但是当索尔长大，突然一切就都变了，如果和索尔的利益相抵触，即使是奥丁的法令也变得不值一提。洛基觉得海姆达尔这种行为要不是他对索尔爱慕有加就没法解释了。当然了守门人是永远不会承认的。

洛基把注意力转到他给他发的信上。海姆达尔几乎从不离开他的岗位。如果守门人花时间遣信使送消息给他，洛基知道那一定是非常重要的事。“你看见了什么？”

在金色的头盔下海姆达尔眉头微蹙，“我看得并不真切，在穆斯贝尔海姆有什么东西在蠢蠢欲动。”

洛基一下子紧张起来，他强装镇定，不露一点声色。他为他雇的仆人提供了方向，可以找到通往苏尔特待的洞穴。他的仆人给了他一个时间表，之后就没有再联系。他可不想这事追溯到他的头上，因为每次他一大意，他的计划就落空。虽说他已经开始怀疑这次他又会失败，因为这一次他真的一点都不希望赢。

不过他还是小心翼翼地维持着脸上淡然的神情，用一种好奇地口吻问着：“嗯。。。有什么需要担心吗？”

海姆达尔没有回答他的问题。他的眉头皱的更紧了。这足以说明问题 - 他不知道。

洛基微微点点头，“如果你看见什么威胁到九界安全的事就通知我。”

“是的，陛下。”

洛基转身，大踏步返回了金宫。在确认没人看见他之后他笑了。关键的时刻就要到了。解脱和犹豫的情绪同样从他的内心涌上来。解脱是他很快就会自由了。而犹豫......

随着阿斯加德恢复到他儿时记忆中的繁荣，犹豫不决的情绪也随之增长。他的绿眼睛看向外面那与他记忆中一致的金碧辉煌的城市。这让他想起他的母亲。他试图说服自己他的行动将对所有人都有好处...可是他又觉得他可能会令他的母亲失望。

\------------------------------

冥界海姆

海拉懒洋洋地瞥了一眼奥丁，而后者似乎打定主意只是静静地盯着她，仿佛要在她身上盯出个洞来。她笑了，折磨他真是太有意思了。于是她决定稍微纵容他一下。奥丁发现她现在心情大好，比什么时候都开心，于是说：“我看不出把死人都招来聚在一起意义何在。”

海拉的手温柔地摩挲着她的王座扶手。双腿交叉，舒服地依偎在座椅里。“欢迎新死的人呀，当然了还可以彰显我的重要性。”

“那你至少可以尝试模仿一下我们以前的生活。”奥丁嘟囔着。这让海拉想起那个喜欢嘟嘟嘴的小孩儿。

海拉挑了挑她一边的眉毛。这对话听着耳熟，只不过是不同的措辞。她用一种责备的口气说：“我没兴趣组织一场可以无限畅饮，自我放纵的盛宴，反正这里的人也无法享受它。我也不想为了迎合你们阿萨人的情感认知而改变我的王国。”她收起了调笑，忽然对奥丁以及像他的那些人感到了厌烦，她的声音变得尖刻。“你已经死了。认清现实吧。”

这位阿斯加德的前国王用他那威严低沉地声音吼道：“如果不是你我就不会死。起码不会来到这里。”

海拉仰头大笑。过了片刻她朝着奥丁的方向瞥过去。“哦，解释一下你刚刚企图把你的指责强加于别人的行为吧。”

“你打破了你自己的规则来操纵改变结果。”

海拉用手点指着老国王说：“首先，我没有什么规则，因此谈不上打破。其次，你过分解读了我的意图。”

奥丁咬牙切齿地低吼道：“是你说的想要我听命于你。”

海拉翻了个白眼。但随即她又显出一副若有所思地表情。“你知道吗?人都是可以预测的。他们都是病态的。如果一个生物可以被预测出下一步要做什么，那太无聊了，不值得我花费时间去关注。你们的社会利用了这点，根据特定的地位对你们的人民进行量化和分类。人类有着基于收入和居住地的阶级系统。你自己的国家有平民，武士，贵族...不同阶级的人们按照特定的标准被养育。被教导按照一定的形式说话行动。”她露出了轻蔑的表情，不屑一顾地挥了挥手，继续说道：“鲍尔森，你的一生枯燥乏味，完全能够预测。你的大儿子也和你一样，毋庸置疑，我能预测出他从现在到死的一切行动。不过呢，我们还有洛基。”

奥丁背起手，环顾了一下四周。他的动作不经意间模仿了他的一个儿子。“但是你想法说服他让我的灵魂听天由命。”

海拉显出惊讶的神情，“你的意思是我骗了他？” 她不屑地笑了下，摇头说到：“我并没有。他问我关于你的问题，我给了他我的看法。我从没说过我无所不知，他也没那么认为过。只不过我的回答刚好和他的认知一致。”

奥丁恼怒地叹了口气，摇头抱怨道：“他就只会曲解我的话。。。”

“闭嘴！”海拉厉声说道。这个命令如同咒语一般，所有的动作都应声而止，奥丁惊讶地发现他无法说话了。海拉倾身向前，厌恶之情溢于言表，她对奥丁说：“你说得好像他这么做就只是为了和你做对，惹你生气。你这个老傻瓜，你就从来没想过他在试图告诉你他是怎么看待你的行为的吗？也许，与其把一切藏在心底，不如解释清楚你自己。如果不把爱和亲情表达出来，是不会被感受到并且被接受的。不表达出来就毫无意义。”

这下真的让奥丁无话可说了。

海拉并不在意他是否意识到自己的错误。虽然她喜欢指出错误，但是试图激励他们改变没有任何意义。改变对活人来说都是一种奢侈，何况这里的都是死人。

海拉勾勾手指，一个基座在屋子中间冉冉升起。这个基座里注满了水，水中央立着一块宽宽的玻璃。看见这个奇怪的东西之后，奥丁疑惑地望向海拉。

“这是我召集你们的另一个目的。要不是我有能力观察活人，死亡是很无聊的。”奥丁面露惊恐，而他甚至都没有意识到。海拉强忍住才没笑出声。“也不是所有地方都能看见。比如你的王庭，被保护得就很好。我看不见也听不见。但是其它的国度就没有被保护得那么严密，比如中庭。”

奥丁皱着眉，一脸困惑。“你观察凡人？”言外之意是为什么。

海拉放松地靠回椅背，不以为然地耸耸肩。“他们也曾有过闪亮的时刻，但很不幸，不是最近。过多的电视真人秀让他们变得无比愚蠢。”她伸出手，一支高脚杯凭空出现，里面盛着某种漆黑粘稠的东西。“他们好像是在拍摄真实的情况，可实际上那不过都是些愚蠢的虚构的生活。”她一手拿着酒杯，小心翼翼地吸了一口杯子里的饮料，喉咙里发出享受的叹息声。“甚至这里的凡人都无法解释他们的行为。”海拉把杯子放到一边，再一抬手，一个画面出现，大殿之中的所有人都能看见。这是一个充满火焰和岩浆的星球，看上去并不适合大多数生物居住。“我想看看穆斯贝尔海姆发生了什么。”

奥丁看着这个烈焰炙热的国度，好奇地问：“你为什么对这里感兴趣？”这里是火魔的地界，曾经居住着火巨人。但是他们几百年前就灭亡了。

“当然是苏尔特了。洛基复活只为了寻求一个真相。而你已经给了他答案。现在他一心求死，准备给阿萨人一场他们渴求的最终之战。”海拉邪恶地笑了。她的话语像套在奥丁脖子上的绞索，令他无法呼吸。“你说洛基会利用谁来完成这场战争？”

奥丁觉得脚下的地面突然消失了，让他跌入震惊和恐惧的深渊。苏尔特强大到无人能彻底击败他，只能被囚禁起来。如果洛基释放了那个生物，他不仅能毁了阿萨人，也能毁掉其余的九界。“什么？？”


	7. 第七章

穆斯贝尔海姆

本法这一生经历丰富。一开始他是个守法的公民，来自一个远超九界的星球。他在最好的学校接受技术培训，然后应征入伍，成为一名出色的飞行员。不过战争以惨败收场。一夕之间他被抛弃，成了不受欢迎的人。如果想回去除非愿意在监狱中度过余生。于是他转而干起了走私的营生，而且做得风生水起。他干过不少盗墓的活，这一次的任务和盗墓很相似。

国王洛基给他指的路相当好走。他按照地图标识的路径，巧妙地躲过海姆达尔的视线，一路来到一个山洞，洞的尽头是一堵墙。这堵墙足有40尺高，四周掩没在山体的大石头中。墙上的雕花错综复杂，壮观非凡。不过他并非考古学家，对此不感兴趣。他更关注于门锁。尽管这装置是数千年前的，但里面的机关甚至能与今天的新技术相提并论。

他的手很稳，一层接一层小心翼翼地开着锁。耐心地听着里面的机关转动的咔哒声，确定一道机关解开之后再进行下一步。他的面色凝重，神情专注，非常轻柔仔细地把下一块金属部件插入孔槽，紧张得额头沁出了汗珠。先是啪嗒一声，紧接着哐的一声巨响，吓得本法急忙后退几步。

随后他震惊得瞪大了眼睛，听着机关里几百个齿轮在沉寂了上千年之后又开始转动了起来。无论这机关是谁造的，矮人或者其它种族，他都为这精妙的创造赞叹不已。墙壁一抖，随着机关的转动，一层灰尘落了下来。锁打开了，一个暗格从墙里面探了出来。一颗闪着神秘幽光的宝石嵌在一块有着复杂纹路的线路板的中心。他不知道那是什么，但是他知道他应该做什么。

他戴上一副精心制作的手套，这手套是用一种他没听说过的金属制成，以确保他的安全。他紧张得上唇边也冒了汗，慢慢地伸手去够那颗闪闪发光的明黄色宝石。

“本法。。。”一个声音在他背后响起，吓得他一激灵，猛地转身，甚至还没来及把宝石拿到手。他四处巡视一番，并没有看见说话的人。不过他看见一道影子一闪而过。从声音里他能判断出是个女人。“我会仔细考虑你的行动。”

那个女人缓缓地从影子里走了出来，本法回头瞥了一眼宝石，然后问道：“你是谁？”

他分辨不出这个女人的种族，华纳人？阿萨人？或者其他什么种族都有可能。她有着几乎垂到腰间的檀木般乌黑的长发，一双绿眼睛，睿智又神秘。海拉得意地笑了，耸耸肩，“这很重要吗？”

本法稍稍挺直了身子，右手紧握武器。“我代表阿斯加德的国王在此执行任务。”

海拉了然地笑了笑，并没有再向前靠近本法。绿眼睛瞥向正静静地躺在基座上的宝石，“哦，你做的可远不止这些呀。你知道他打算做什么吗？”

本法眼睛里流露出一丝慌张。“我没打算留在这里查清楚。“

海拉无语地白了他一眼。“我不是说苏尔特尔，你这个可怜的猴子。我是说萨诺斯。你想拿的是一颗无限宝石。”虽然本法迅速地掩藏起惊讶的表情，还是被海拉看在眼里。海拉很开心点破他的目的。她什么都知道。虽然洛基雇他是为了释放苏尔特尔，而实际上本法受雇于萨诺斯来取无限宝石。“你了解他的意图吗？”

”他付钱给我又不是为了我的思想。“本法说着迅速扣上头盔，抓起宝石。然后按下衣服里面藏着的按钮。能量瞬间包围住他，噼啪作响。随着爆炸声响起，海拉眼前的时空被撕开一道裂缝，逼得她不得不后退。

虫洞的大小刚好容下本法逃脱。海拉的声音回响在空荡荡的山洞中。“贪婪！就知道会是这样。”

又一个凡人令她失望。他们绝大多数都是可以预测的。而且正如她评价本法的那样，他们的行为都可以归咎于七宗罪之一。这也就是为什么洛基如此讨喜，成为她的最爱。他并非天性不忠。事实上，他在放弃忠诚之前遭受了一场极大的背叛。他和其他凡人一样易受那些罪恶的影响。傲慢和嫉妒本是他最大的缺点，而最近他又被愤怒侵蚀，尤其是当奥丁判定他在索尔被流放期间的行为是对阿斯加德的背叛之后。可即使是在他愤怒到极点，在斯瓦尔特夫海姆他仍然能做出自我牺牲。

海拉注意到没有了宝石，所有的机械装置都停了下来。一扇足有十英尺高的门滑开。里面传出一声怒吼，整个星球都跟着震颤。海拉循声走进了关着火魔的山洞。一个男人站在这个空旷幽深的洞穴中间。穆斯贝尔海姆的中心是空的，在这里现实被现实宝石扭曲，封印住火魔这个生物。

他的外表看上去像个阿萨人。但是海拉了解的很清楚。现实被扭曲了，火魔被束缚在一个凡人的躯壳中。随着宝石的消失，他自由了，可以伸展成他真实的形态。她看着他弯了弯手指，指尖崩出火花。随着又一声咆哮，他攥紧了拳头，整个身躯都燃烧了起来。随着火焰的升高他也在长大。

他呵呵干笑着，声音由低沉很快变得高亢。“现在该是让鲍尔之子感到悔恨的时候了。”

海拉向后退去，追随着火魔不断变大的身形在空中上升，直到与她的视线齐平。“那都是过去时了。事实上，奥丁早就死了。”

火魔似乎停顿了一下。沉闷地哼了一声，海拉把这理解为满意的哼声。他随后转头看向海拉，“阿斯加德还存在。”

海拉随口答道：“的确。”

只听他愤怒地大吼：“我要杀尽所有阿萨人，一个不留。”

海拉对他还挺同情的，于是决定提醒他：“小心，阿斯加德的新国王可不容小觑。”

他看都没看海拉一眼，不屑一顾地说：“我不会听从于诺恩的安排。”

命运三姐妹是最广为人知的诺恩女神，不过还有其他的诺恩神。有专门制造悲剧的恶毒的神，也有专门保护生命的善良的神。当然还有的神喜欢与各种不同的生命周旋游戏，观察他们的反应以此取乐。

海拉就是后者。她也许不再是她曾经的样子。因为有必要去引导半神和更低阶生命，造就了她现在的身份。但她过去的身份始终都是存在的。海拉露出了危险的笑容，眼睛闪亮。“我的...已经有上万年没人这么称呼我了。你可真是与时代脱节了啊。”

火魔又干笑两声，没有理会海拉的评语。倒是海拉提到的另外一件事引起了他的注意。“如果这位国王是新近加冕的，那他一定很年轻。”

海拉得意地笑了，毫不掩饰。她已经知道如何能让这个傻瓜按照她的意愿行事。他不信任她，所以会对她的警告置若罔闻。而海拉正是利用这一点来和他周旋，告诉他真相，让他自己选择生死。“和你我比起来，他的确很年轻。不过就算是我也不会去挑战他的。”

火魔难以置信地盯着海拉。“你？！给人带来痛苦的诺恩神，死亡女神，冥界的女王。”

海拉撩了撩头发，羞涩地笑了。“过誉了。”

“仅仅一个小孩子怎么能威胁到你？”

海拉想起久远的从前。不是这个故事的开始，而是比那还要早得多的真正的开始。关于诸神的黄昏，她以前说了谎。那不是虚构的，是真实发生过的。而且还会再次发生。不过真正的谎言是既然洛基曾经引发了诸神的黄昏，那么他还会再作一次，这是他的宿命。而实际上命运没有那么局限，并不是不可改变。一切都在于选择。

那个引发了真正的诸神黄昏的男人，是以奥丁亲兄弟的身份在九界广为人知的。这次不一样了，洛基不是那个叫洛普特的男人。他更年轻，并且被当作奥丁的儿子养育长大。但是在第一个轮回中使骗子拥有令人戒备的强大能量的关键核心在现在这个年轻的半神身上依旧存在。“阿萨人给他冠以许多不同的名号。但我知道他真正的名号是火神。”

听到这么说，苏尔特的怒气飙升，周身的火焰也随之奔腾喷涌。“你相信他能控制住我？我可是苏尔特。我掌握着所有火魔的生死。火焰听命于我，而不是什么小婴儿！我可以穿越九界抓住并捏死他。”

海拉撇了撇嘴，显出无聊的表情。“傲慢！就知道又是这个。我必须警告你，你在挑起战争，和九界作对。你想把九界毁在你的怒火中。”

“我熟悉世界树的实力。也许一个物种会被摧毁，但是那个国度还是会保持完好。”他攥紧了拳头，火焰随之暴涨，产生出许多小小的火魔。“与其把胜利的果实让给你，我更愿意统治他们烧焦了的尸体。”

海拉翻了个白眼，准备转身走掉。“说的就好像诸神的黄昏是我的胜利一样。别说我没有警告你：可有比监禁更糟糕的命运。如果你不小心的话，他就会把那样的命运带给你。”

一阵旋风吹过，海拉消失了，只有苏尔特的咔咔笑声在穆斯贝尔海姆回荡。

阿斯加德

洛基无声地跪了下来，掸掉落在大理石上的一片草叶，然后站起身。他没能看见母亲的灵魂被瓦尔哈拉接纳。但他还可以为母亲做其它的，比如建这个喷泉。喷泉很美，一层层水幕从五颜六色的石头中淌过。这里是花园中她最喜欢的一隅，而且她一直都很喜欢潺潺流水。

绿眼睛瞥向左边。在那里，母亲的喷泉旁边，他立了一块稍微高出地面的基座，把冈格尼尔小心地安放在上面。无论是基座还是冈格尼尔上都没有任何标识，也不需要。他立这个纪念碑是为了为生者祈求和平，不是为了纪念死者。那自有英灵殿来纪念。

他轻轻咬了下后槽牙，退后了一步。说实际的，他自己也说不清为什么要给奥丁立这么个小小的低调的纪念碑。他一直安慰自己这只是做做样子给大家看。但他心里承认那是假话。关于奥丁之死他的心情是复杂的，一方面他很得意，因为他赢了，老阿萨国王去了冥界海姆。但同时他又很伤心，为奥丁始终没能成为一个他希望的那样的父亲而遗憾。而他的死更让这种可能性完全为零了。

他的目光再次回到她的喷泉。他永远都会记得她。那温柔的眼睛，俏皮幽默的神情。她比任何其他人都觉得他的恶作剧有趣。大半他在青少年时期做过的滑稽的小把戏都是为了搏她一笑。

他本不是个喜欢后悔的人。可是因为母亲，他总是不断地为过去而懊悔。有些东西本来并不会困扰他，他一直都在忙着做事，在向前走。但是现在他闲下来的一段时间之后，那些困扰又找上他。他后悔自己曾经的样子，一个男性巫师，得意于自己的聪明而不是强健的肌肉，一个总是把自己沉浸在谎言中的人，以致于没人能看清他的内心。一个因为不够强壮而无法成为阿萨武士的男人。

他永远不会为此道歉，即使他也知道这必然会导致他最终的垮台。还有一些其它的遗憾也在蠢蠢欲动，啃噬他的心灵。只不过一直以来他的愤怒占据了上风，把这悔恨压制了下去。可是现在它们又回来了。他后悔让自己被野心所控制，并摧毁他曾经拥有的一切。他为母亲的死而悔恨，更有甚者，他觉得自己应该为她的死负上部分的责任。他后悔让奥丁溜走了...

他猛地把最后一个念头赶跑，激动地抹去眼角的湿润。只是阳光刺痛了我的眼睛，仅此而已。他这么安慰着自己。

他必须立刻转移注意力。他不能再沉沦下去，就像现在这样。也许是时候搞点恶作剧。折磨凡人或许很有趣，但那会引起索尔的注意。他不希望那样的事发生。那就阿斯加德吧。谁也不会想到他们的国王会屈尊降贵去搞无伤大雅的恶作剧，就算知道了，他们又能拿他怎样？洛基就知道当国王总是有些好处的。

远处不断增加的嘈杂声和喊叫声引起了他的注意。他循声望去，皱起了眉头。一缕黑烟升上天空。也许那仅仅是一个房屋失火。但是直觉告诉他那不是普通的火灾。成百上千年的演练，让他掩藏住得意，不露声色。

时机来得正好。  
\---------------------------  
希芙手持宝剑冲下石子路，身后跟着几个战士。从金宫看那烟她以为会是一场火灾，可听喊叫声，又像是有敌人入侵。当她转过街角发现，这两种判断都是正确的。

街边房屋上到处都是点燃的火苗。人们跌跌撞撞地从家里跑出来。母亲们护着她们的孩子，男人们呼喊着，从一栋建筑跑向另一栋。这火甚是奇怪，是被一种小小的长着四条腿和一条尾巴的生物，欢蹦乱跳着点燃的。人们正专注于用剑和靴子杀死或者踩死它们。希芙大吼一声，冲入战局。她抬手将一个这种生物劈成两半。分了叉的火舌好像炉膛里的余烬噼啪作响。然后被斩断的躯干长出了腿来，而下半身则长出上面的部分，一个生物变成了两个。

希芙震惊得张大了嘴巴。

范达尔就站在街上，手里拎着剑，看着希芙试图杀死他曾经做过却没有成功的那种生物。他和她交换了一个眼神，神情疲惫。“我们要怎样才能击败一个我们无法刺穿的对手？”

男人们都看向希芙，这让她感受到责任的重担。她的阿萨人的直觉告诉她要找到更致命的东西来杀死他们，但她知道这样回答很愚蠢。于是她更谨慎地专注于急需解决的两个问题。她紧抿着嘴唇环视四周。真就让她找到了。希芙收起剑，扔给范达尔一个桶，同时自己也抓起一个，大声命令着：“你们把火扑灭。”

\--------------------------

洛基伸出手去，然后攥紧拳头。冷笑着看着一只小火魔在他的魔法意志下枯萎死去。对此他并不感到惊讶。魔法和生命息息相关。如果他能用魔法扑灭营火，那杀死一个火魔也不在话下。比如这样，他制造了一个没有空气的负空间，把小火魔捉住放进去。没有了火，火魔也就不存在了。他沿着走廊迅速地朝大殿走去，一路走一路把碰到的小火魔杀死。

他走进大殿，看见大批成群结队的武士，没有出去，而是在这里等他。这群绵羊，实在令人失望。他暴躁地朝他们大吼：“你们在这做什么？你们应该出去保护人民。”

武士们站得更直了些，其中一人向他鞠躬行礼后说道：“这不是火灾，陛下。是敌人入侵。”

他说得就好像洛基看不出状况似的。洛基一时无法分辨阿萨人的智商是在他掉下彩虹桥之后下降了，还是他们一直都这样傻，只不过他没注意到罢了。他努力不让自己叹气，不把厌烦的神色表露出来。现在他需要他们的忠诚，但是一旦战争真的打起来，情况就不一定了。“那你们更有理由出去了。”可是他实在克制不住，口气之中透出不耐烦。“你们的首要任务是保护你们所看到的一切。等到局势得到控制之后，我们再来考虑谁煽动的问题。”

此时一个小火魔从火把上跳下来，在大理石地面上冲向那些易燃的东西。洛基暴躁地大吼一声，甩出一道绿色魔力。小火魔被炸飞，没有再出现。武士们向后退去，感受到洛基隐忍的怒火，都有些害怕。

他缓缓转向他们，冷冷地说：“专注于你们手上的事，快去！别等到阿斯加德什么都不剩了。”

武士们散去之后，洛基转回身，他感受到一股熟悉的力量，越过雷电，从阿斯加德边上的彩虹桥那边移动过来。他分不清脸上的笑是开心还是怨毒。也许都有点儿吧。鉴于现在只有一个阿萨人下落不明，只可能是他回来了。

\------------------------

当索尔踏上彩虹桥的观景台时，他不确定会遇到什么。已经有段时间没有回来了。虽然他放弃了统治权，但他还是阿斯加德的公民。也许是希芙和武士们在等他。也许是父亲派卫士在此迎接他。他可没预料到会看见海姆达尔正跟一种似乎是火做成的生物搏斗。

他并未多加思索便抡起妙尔尼尔掷向冒着火的怪兽。怪物被击中碎裂成一片片。索尔得意地冷笑，伸手及时抓住飞回来的锤子。可是当他看到小小的生物从碎片中生出并且长大，脸上的笑容渐渐凝结，转而变成震惊。

海姆达尔向他点头致意，他正面临着同样的困境，无法杀死这些怪兽。“阿斯加德需要她的王子。”

索尔向外望去，震惊地发现超过半数的建筑物都被火焰包围了。他的脑海里灵光闪现，提起他的锤子快速轮了起来。锤子舞起的旋风将索尔周围的火焰吸附过来，不断攀升越来越高。与此同时，风的反作用力把小火魔向外推去。随着一声尖叫，其中一只失去平衡从彩虹桥上掉了下去，当它接触到水面时被灭掉了。

索尔一边挥舞着锤子一边瞥向海姆达尔问道：“我父亲在哪里？”

海姆达尔微不可查地僵了一下，小心谨慎地回答：“阿斯加德的国王在中央大道。”他可不想成为通知索尔他父亲死讯的人，独自面对雷神的愤怒。他知道洛基曾经派遣信使去通知索尔他父亲去世的消息。但现在他怀疑消息是否真的传达给了当事人。

索尔点点头，更加快速地挥舞起战锤。很快越来越多的火魔被旋风吸引过来并被甩下彩虹桥消灭掉。终于火魔都被清除干净，只剩一些余火。海姆达尔转而集中精力扑火，而索尔把锤子掷向前方，然后随着锤子一起飞走。

水和石块在索尔的下方飞舞，人们全神贯注于扑灭火灾，没人注意到他。他蜷缩起身体，降落在一条鹅卵石铺就的主路上，凭借战士训练有素的效率，迅速打量一番周遭环境。卫兵和战士们分散在各条街道，护卫着妇女儿童脱离险境，分发水桶，指导男人们扑火。

希芙正转向她的右边，神情冷峻地大声命令着：“在水边排成一队。保存你们的体力...”

索尔走近，大声喊她：“希芙！”

希芙瞪大了眼睛，她听出了索尔的声音。不过她没有急于回头，而是向面前听命的武士点点头，“去吧。”

武士们迅速从希芙身边散开，她这才转身看向索尔，面色凝重。索尔无从分辨她是因为当前事态危急，还是因为被什么别的事情所困扰才如此严肃。希芙眨了眨眼睛，这才回过神来，朝着索尔点头致意。她虽然对索尔不甚满意，但毕竟他是神域的王子，她还是要对他正式行礼以示尊敬。“王子殿下。”

范达尔震惊地抬起头，然后开心地喊到：“索尔！”。可是随即他就好像突然想起了自己是谁，收敛起笑容。

希芙保持着平静的口气问索尔：”你是来帮忙的吗？”

索尔大踏步朝他们走过去，并没有注意到希芙的冷淡反应。他又向四周扫视了一番，问道“是有敌人入侵吗？”

“与其说是入侵，倒不如说这更像一个害虫治理的问题。”（pest control）

索尔彻底僵住了。他认出那声音，那无比熟悉的充满了嘲讽刻薄意味的慵懒长音。他甚至没有注意到他的朋友们对着这位新加入讨论的人鞠躬致敬。突然间他觉得自己无法呼吸，说不出话来，他慢慢转过身，语气犹疑：“洛基？”

洛基感到他的嘴角不受控制地扬了起来。他想保持愤怒的神情来着，可索尔的表情太有趣了。他的绿眼睛环顾四周，看着被破坏的现场，决定还是先处理好眼下的紧急情况，现在不是肆意放纵的时候。于是他问：“希芙，我们的进展如何？”

当希芙讲话时，索尔发现他根本听不见她在说什么。这种情况在他第一次参加战斗时发生过。那是战役一开始，他被万炮齐发的轰鸣镇住了。周围的一切变得安静，各种景物在奇怪地移动着。当时是非常危急的时刻，他们一下子失去了太多的新兵。军事教练一直试图让每一个武士做好上战场的准备，他们不停地训练。而在这种时刻肌肉控制了他们的身体，机械地做出反应，直到他们回过神来。

然后声音回来了。情感暴风骤雨般从沉默中涌出。当索尔目不转睛地盯着渐渐走近的身影时，其他所有人都抬头望向天空，因为乌云伴随着雷鸣电闪正翻滚着在头顶聚集。

这不详的黑暗预示着一场风暴即将来临。洛基抬头望向天空，脸上露出胜利的微笑。然后他坚定地命令索尔：“召唤暴风雨。”与其消耗他的魔法来制造一场大洪水，不如让索尔用他天生的能力召唤风雨，这样要容易得多。

“洛基...你...”索尔纠结着想要说点什么，跟他的拳头和洛基的脸无关的话题。

洛基没有回应他，他很清楚索尔的情绪正在把他拖向何方。他不耐烦地对着索尔大吼：“索尔！风暴！召唤暴风雨杀死它们！”

索尔知道现在不是意气用事的时候。他听出洛基的语气。那是他们过去共同作战时才有的，提醒他集中精神到更重要的事情上，而不是陷入自己的情绪时洛基用的语气。索尔收拾起心情严肃地抬头望向天空，举起妙尔尼尔直指天空。天空变得更加阴暗，云层密布，电闪雷鸣。突然一道闪电劈向离他们不到五英尺远的地面。希芙和范达尔跳了开去，而索尔盯着洛基，俩人谁也没动。

这道闪电是索尔故意弄出来的，为了警告众人退后，这将是只有他们兄弟俩的对话。洛基缓缓扬起一边的眉毛，一副了然的模样。

索尔的蓝眼睛眯了起来，转身专注于天空。隆隆的雷声再次想起，天空像是开了一道口子，瓢泼大雨倾泻而下，转眼间达到饱和。范达尔摇着头把湿漉漉的头发从眼睛上甩开，一脸的不高兴，他讨厌浑身湿透的感觉。而希芙则满意地看向四周，火很快被浇灭了，而那些火魔被大雨浇到，尖叫着，打着滚，很快也都死掉了。

最后一簇火苗被大雨浇灭，街道上响起了欢呼声。而洛基依然小心翼翼地看着索尔。现在王位是他的，被合法承认的。但这并不意味着雷神认为这是合情合理的。虽然索尔无法对抗洛基的魔法，但是洛基也同样无法对抗索尔的力量。如果他俩不得不打上一架，正如洛基开始怀疑这场打斗不可避免，那曾经彩虹桥上的一幕必将重演。

索尔背对着骗子，没有转身。虽然知道这样不对，洛基依然忍不住想，用个又长又尖的东西刺穿他是多么的容易啊。索尔站在那里，每一块肌肉都绷得紧紧的。洛基在心里不禁瑟缩了一下。“这是个骗我的把戏吗？弟弟。”

希芙僵住了。关于洛基死而复生的事她一直心存疑问，但是没有问出来。主要是她觉得没有必要。洛基从来不是个坦诚的人，而她也并非他的知己。她非常确定如果她胆敢问他，洛基会无视她，骗她，或者干脆撵走她 。可能三者都有。在其余所有阿斯加德人都在继续欢呼庆祝的时候，希芙依然关注着这兄弟俩，仔细聆听他们的对话。

洛基根本不需要问就知道索尔那话什么意思。他在斯瓦尔特夫海姆的死具备了一场盛大骗局该有的所有戏剧效果。他有那么一点惊讶于索尔这么轻易就又称呼他为弟弟，不过他不会去质疑这点。当然了，他依旧是那个洛基，直指问题关键可不是他的行事作风。“下次你得更--...” 

“斯瓦尔特夫海姆。”索尔粗暴打断他的话。但随即他的声音又柔和了下来，心疼地说：“我以为你死了...”

索尔的声音比洛基预想的要更加哀伤。他以为索尔会很高兴甩掉他。感受到他的悲伤让洛基有种奇怪的满足感。可同时他惊讶地发现导致索尔悲伤的根源就是他时，内疚的情绪一下子击中了他的内心。又一次...

洛基张开嘴，想要找些轻率的说辞来回应。但真相就这么悄悄地脱口溜了出来，“我当时是死了。”随即他不由自主地轻轻吸了一口气。他并没有想这么说的。

洛基是个骗子，善于说谎，而索尔又总是被他的谎言骗得团团转。但是这一次他听出了惊讶。洛基虽然精于谎言，却不善表达虚假的情绪。索尔突然转身，踉跄着扑向洛基。而洛基站得更稳些准备迎接来自索尔的一击。

洛基完全没想到索尔张开双臂环住他，把他抱了起来，紧紧地搂着他，让他几乎喘不上气来。他也不明白他为什么会允许雷神这样做。他的身体僵硬，他不想表现出他喜欢这样，不过他也没有反抗。

\-----------------------

海姆冥界

海姆冥界皇宫大殿里的玻璃屏幕正在显示雨水浇灭了最后一丝火焰，随着砖木土石的冷却，缕缕轻烟缓缓升起。没有多少人还在看，因为他们发现这种可以预见到的胜利相当无聊。奥丁脸上露出微笑，为自己的儿子凭借自身力量轻易打败敌人而颇感自豪。

海拉没有观看阿斯加德的情形，而是在观察奥丁。她坐在王座上，努力克制着自己想要翻白眼的欲望。她看见法布提半隐在幽暗的角落里，厌恶地翻了个白眼。不过海拉对未来充满了期待和兴奋。乐趣才刚刚开始。如果奥丁真的和她们不一样，相信眼前所见，那他就是傻瓜里的傻瓜。这根本不算什么，不过是一些派到阿斯加德的炮灰而已，用来警告他们战争即将到来。现在的问题是阿斯加德是否会作出回应，还是按兵不动，等着苏尔特找上门来。

最好的办法是等待时机。穆斯贝尔海姆有着无尽的火焰，主动出击无异于自杀。把战场放在阿斯加德，尽管最终很可能对他们的王国会造成毁灭性打击，但至少能给他们一线胜利的机会。不过说回来，阿萨人是不会坐以待毙的。而且如果洛基在寻求死亡，那这将是他所渴求的终极之战。不管怎样讲，苏尔特只是被拖住而已，并没有被打败。


End file.
